Total Drama Kiki Island
by sugarlover1
Summary: Chris, Chef, and 14 contestants arrive at a Hawaiian island off Honolulu, KIKI ISLAND! With 14 contestants, there will be love, drama, and poisonous berries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I've decided for my second story that everyone reading this can send in their own characters to me! Then, I'll choose 14 out of the ones I get and will use them for my upcoming season- Total Drama Kiki Island! I know the title doesn't sound too promising, but if you have ideas, then please help me! **

**Anyways, here is the info you need to send me about your character...**

**NAME: (doesn't have to be a full one)**

**STEREOTYPE:_**

**BODY FEATURES: (what they look like) **

**PERSONALITY: (describe them in the best way possible so I can give your characters justice!)**

**LIKES:_**

**DISLIKES:_**

**ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO TELL ME ABOUT CHARACTER: (optional)**

**So please give me a chance. This is my first time on the Fanfiction website, and I'm trying my hardest! The final date you can send me your characters is July 25 by 5:00 p.m (CENTRAL U.S TIME)**

**Thanks for reading this and make sure to check out my first fanfiction- Total Drama Kaland Island. I'm working pretty fast on it, but if you could take your time to read and review the story and answer the poll in my profile, that would be awesome! Constructive criticism is much appreciated to help me improve my writing!**

*** If you have any questions just send me something to my private messaging thing!**

**Hopefully you contribute!**

**sugarlover1**


	2. Chapter 2-Update

**Hi everyone! sugarlover1 here!Thanks to everyone who sent in an OC! Remember, I'm only choosing 14 contestants (7 girls, 7 guys). Please don't be upset if yours is not chosen. I need characters that can cause drama!**

**_These are the contestants who are being "CONSIDERED" at the moment!_**

**Mia Jones- The Cute Sporty Girl**

**Hunter Storm (Wolf)- The Wise Gentleman**

**Kevin Dorn- The Nice Jock**

**Judith Willis- The Fashion Designer**

**Raven- The Quiet Sarcastic**

**Sarah Quinnith- The Fashion Girl**

**Monica- The Mysterious Scary Chick**

**Maddie- The Shy Music Lover**

**Samuel Reed- The Evil/Nice Guy**

**Dee- The Loose Cannon**

**Josh Grusthel- The Shy Techie**

**Alex(andra)- The sneaky yet kind**

**Alex Desar- Hates stereotypes but uses them for humor**

**Kay Rodriguez- The Creepy, Shy, Wild Goth/Nerd**

**Liam- The Klutz**

**Jared Alred- The Nerd**

**Beatle- The Charismatic Musician**

**Thanks again! And remember, the deadline is July 25 (Friday) on CENTRAL U.S TIME at 5:00p.m!**

**sugarlover1**


	3. Chapter 3- BIG UPDATE

**BIG UPDATE!**

**I'VE DECIDED ****TO CHANGE**** THE DUE DATE OF THE CONTESTANTS! **

********IT IS TUESDAY, JULY 22, AT 9:00A.M! (CENTRAL U.S TIME)**

**SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT I'M GETTING A LOT OF PEOPLE FOR JUST A 14 CHARACTER SEASON.**

*********THANKS FOR READING, AND JUST SEND ME CHARACTERS PLEASE! I'M BEGINNING THE CAST SELECTION! (FROM WHAT I HAVE)**

**sugarlover1**


	4. Chapter 4-Revelations!

**Revelations!**

********Big update!**

**Sorry again, but the OC's are closed at 3:00p.m! (U.S central)**

**The casting is almost done, so if anyone sends some something by 3p.m, I'll still consider them and has the cast will be posted up by 6:00p.m!**

**Thanks again for the ones that sent me stuff!**


	5. Chapter 5-Official Cast

**Hi everyone! I'm so excited and proud to announce the cast for Total Drama Kiki Island! To those who didn't get chosen, I still want to thank you for sending me your characters! I chose them based on character and how they would interact.**

**14 contestants head to Kiki Island, an island off the coast of Honolulu (it's made up of course) They will then compete for a million dollars! It'll be crazy!**

**Males**

**Alex Jesar- The Guy who uses ststereotypes for humor**

**Hunter Storm- The Wise Gentleman**

**Josh Grushtel- The Shy Techie**

**Judas Mammon- The Fox in the Henhouse**

**Kevin Dorn-The Nice Jock**

**Liam- The Klutz**

**Max- The Smart Rich Guy**

**Females**

**Kaitlyn- the Abused Beautiful Girl**

**Kay Rodriguez- The Goth, Weird, Catty Chick**

**Maddie- The Shy Music Lover**

**Mia- The Cute Sporty Girl**

**Monica the Mysterious Scary Chick**

**Raven- The Quiet Sarcastic**

**Tamara - The Cute Naive Girl**

**So, that's the official cast! There's a poll in my profile so you can vote for the one you're rooting for! And, keep watch for the first episode! It's almost done!**


	6. Episode 1-First Come, First Served!

**Episode 1- First Come, First Served!**

**Hi readers! This my first OC fanfic, so please enjoy it! To all the people who have their OCs in this story, I apologize in advance if the characters didn't end up the way you wanted it to be...I tried my best...but, please give it a chance! Write me a review and give me advice for the next episodes! Also, answer the poll in my profile! It'd be interesting to know who your favorite is!**

**...**

The boat ride wasn't that bad for most of the contestants. The wind and sea felt great.

At the farthest edge of the boat (near the front) was a handsome boy with blue eyes. His brown hair almost formed a cliff hairdo too. He was just admiring the view, letting the wind go through his hair. Eventually, a girl walked up to next to him. She had long blonde hair, and wore a blue tank top with skinny jeans.

The girl said, "my name's Mia, what's yours?

He responded, "Max...now could you please let me be for a bit? I'm tired from the journey..." Max then went to leaning on the edge of the boat.

A bit confused, Mia walked to another boy. For some reason, his spiky, gelled hair and his muscular build made her feel weird.

"I'm Mia," she said to him.

"I'm Kevin!" he smiled a really big smile. Mia then awkwardly walked off, not really ending the conversation properly.

The camera then panned over to Alex, a full-blooed Korean who was lean and muscular. Next to him, was a girl with long, straight hair, and with two different colored eyes. Her name was Monica.

Monica asked Alex, "you know that slender man is real right? He goes to literally every single bed of a teen and gives them nightmares...cool, right?"

Alex didn't even respond, all he mumbled was, "Whatever..."

Soon, a boy with a white shirt and really big looking pants ran across the camera, only to trip and fall down face flat.

A tall, muscular, and very tanned boy named Judas (who was sun-bathing) laughed at the guy who tripped. "Ha!" he said. "What an idiot!"

The boy picked himself up, "I'm not an idiot...I'm Liam!" Then, Liam walked off to the other side of the boat.

Judas didn't notice this, but there were two girls looking at him while he was bathing. Their names were Kaitlyn and Tamara. Both girls didn't know each other, but they both admired Judas's looks.

The camera soon panned over to a boy wearing a navy tank top, a black leather jacket, and combat boots. He was watching, yet carefully helping a little girl that obviously wasn't on the show. His name was Hunter, and his past history showed in his appearance. The little girl was named Dianna, and she was like a diamond to Hunter (despite some mischief in Dianna). Dianna began pulling on a girl's tail.

The girl with the tail was nicknamed Kay, and she had dark black hair that looked messy on her head, and was very very tall.

Dianna kept pulling Kay's tail, and her hand smacked. Shocked, Dianna ran back to Hunter.

"Meow!" Kay screamed. "You'll rip it off!

The camera panned over to a boy and girl. The girl's name was Maddie, and she had her earphones plugged in, listening to whatever music she liked. The boy was named Josh. His hair was dyed blue, and he looked odd. But, he was quietly playing on his Nintendo.

Maddie then asked him, "how are you?"

Surprised about this, Josh blushed bright red and muttered some words, "well, uh...I um...uh...oh..." Eventually he stopped and simply told her, "sorry." Maddie was a bit confused on this.

Lastly, the camera went to Raven, a girl with pale skin, a black tank top, and skinny jeans. She was listening to music and writing in a journal. What looked interesting was that she was sitting all alone, not close to really anyone.

Soon, Judas walked up to her with his abs and muscles, and told her, "aw...is little quiet girl all sad and lonely...?" His cat-like eyes were pretty intimidating.

Bluntly, Raven replied, "I'm gonna be completely honest so...be quiet." She then went back to her writing.

Judas was a bit taken aback by Raven's answer to his question. But, just when he was about to say something, the boat started shaking and a loud noise was heard.

"WHOAH!" said most of the contestants. They started protecting themselves and hiding out before disaster. Kevin looked out to the boat's edge and noticed that the boat had protruded onto the dock of the island.

"Hey! The ship broke the dock!" Kevin yelled out.

Chris then walked up with a very mad face and yelled, "Chef! You are in BIG trouble!"

Chef opened up the captain's door and jumped in front of Chris. "My bad," he told Chris, "I couldn't see the dock with that blinding sun!"

"No excuses!" Chris replied. Then he yelled out to the interns who were just standing near Chris, "Interns! Fix my dock by sundown or you're all fired!" The interns got to work.

The cameras soon pointed at Chris, and he began speaking, "and now...to introduce our cast of 14 competitors who are eager to win a million dollars!" He then yells to the contestants in the boat, "Get on out here!"

The contestants start walking off the boat. Liam tries to jump onto the dock, but his pants get tied to the boat and he falls face-flat onto the dock. He moaned, "Oh..."

Alex picked Liam up and told him, "Dude, slow down." He then dropped Liam and walked to Chris.

Once the 14 of the contestants were in front of Chris, he began introductions. "Welcome to Kiki Island! An island where you'll be staying at for the next two and a half weeks!"

Monica asked, "That long? Not that much time..."

"It is!" Chris answered. "But all of you will get kicked out by the end of the two and a half weeks... anyway... there are cabins where you can put your things in, and a super large bathroom, also, see the volcano?" Chris points to a large volcano in the distance. "But it's okay, natives from other islands say it hasn't exploded in like 4 years! Also, we have a confessional stand where you may personally say something to the viewers of our show!

"When can we put our bags away?" asked Mia.

An intern appears in a jeep.

"There!" Chris says. The luggage was all put on the jeep, and it was driven off. "Koki is a pretty big island, and, it's really hot and gets humid with the trees around, but you'll manage!"

Tamara told out loud, "Now that I'm thinking about it... it's pretty hot..."

Chris started talking again, "Okay, so it's team time!" He holds up a clipboard and starts calling names. "Judas, Kaitlyn, Tamara, Max, Liam, Kay, and Alex. You seven will be named the "**Ka pohaing iua peel**" which is Hawaiian for the Exploding Volcanoes!

Kay made a joke, "Wow. Volcanoes are SO cat-ostrophic!"

Kaitlin stifled a chuckle, while Judas looked at Kay with annoyance.

Chris looked a bit annoyed, but then focused on the next team. "That means that Josh, Hunter, Mia, Maddie, Kevin, Monica, and Raven are left! You are the "**Loheing Tsunamis**! That is Hawaiian for Roaring Tsunamis!"

"At least my team doesn't have a cat..." Raven mumbled to herself.

Chris then walked up to Hunter and pointed to Dianna and asked, " Who's that? That... thing!

"She's not a 'thing', she's my daughter. I hate leaving her alone so I decided to bring her with me. That's okay, right?

The host thought for a bit and responded with upset, "if I have to, then... sure, why not?" But, Chris was pretty mad. A baby could hurt his image on camera (like it already wasn't broken). Hunter then grabbed Chris's shirt and pulled him in close. "Whoah Hunter," Chris nervously said, "no need to be this close..."

"One thing," Hunter said," if you do anything to hurt my daughter...I...will...destroy you...

Chris gulps, "oh...yeah...I'll treat her like a princess! Right Chef?" Chef shrugs.

"Yay!" Dianna screams, running to Chris, "we're gonna have SO much fun!

Hunter pulls away, and Chris starts speaking, "for our first challenge, we're going deep into the forest! It'll be...barf-tastic!"

Raven sarcastically says, "nice joke."

"I know, right?" Chris says, "now hop into Chef's jeep so we get to our challenge area quicker!"

The contestants hop on, and Liam trips again, and they head off.

During the ride, the contestants are talking freely, or doing things they want to do. Josh is playing drums with his fingers, Kay is petting her cat-tail, and Hunter is still caring for Dianna.

Mia asks Hunter, "you must really love your daughter to have brought her here, huh?

"Of course...can't leave her..." Hunter responds.

Maddie is listening to her music, but when she sees Josh playing finger-drums, she pats him and asks, "do you like music?" It was a simple question, but for Josh, too hard to answer.

"Uh...well..I, uh, um...yeah, well...uh..." Josh keet saying.

**Josh's confessional**: "I get pretty nervous when I talk to people...it's just...not my thing..."

**Maddie's confessional: "**Josh seems really shy, but I am too! Maybe he just needs some time to warm up to some people...he seems like a nice guy!"

Kevin is looking at the view, but Monica appears out of nowhere and says, "hi," scaring him, he screams, "AH! Wu...what? Where did you come from?

"I was here the whole time! Silly!" Monica said. It still creeped Kevin out.

**Kevin's confessional: "**It was like she appeared like...like...like a ghost!"

Raven kept listening to her music, but Judas kept interrupting her with his arms. Mad, Raven grabbed Judas by the neck and whispered, "Don't...mess...with...me." She let go of Judas and went back to her music.

**Judas's confessional: "**Does Raven scare me? No...no at all! In fact, she should be scared of ME! I will be her biggest nightmare!" He then pretends to break a stick with his hands.

Tamara is looking admiringly at Judas, but is then interrupted by Alex. She asks him, obviously annoyed, "What?"

Alex asks, "Really? Judas? I don't know about him...looks suspicious..."

"I don't care! It's better to be afar anyway..." Tamara says before sighing loudly.

Meanwhile, Kaitlyn is looking at her gold locket with the picture of her and her late father, but, Max nudges her. "What do you need," she kindly asks.

"It's not really time to be dreaming about your sugar daddy. I wanna win so you better be focused." Kaitlyn sighs a bit and agrees with a "Yes."

Kay is playing with her tail, which makes Liam uncomfortable, so he asks, "Why are you acting like a cat?"

But, Kay retorts, "Why are your pants so big they could fit 10 people in it?" Feeling a bit offended, Liam goes back to thinking about something.

The jeep makes a sudden stop, and Chris gets out. Raising his hands, he says, "It's challenge time!"

The teams get out of the jeep, and sit in 2 long tables.

"What are we doing here?" asks Mia, "it's so dark! The trees are just.." before she can finish, Chris interrupts.

Chris: We went here because it's pretty cool, okay?! Now, for part one of the challenge, you will be fed...Chef Hatchet style! Each one of you will be given a bowl of Chef's foods, and, you must chow it all down! Nothing will be left on your plate! After that, you're done!"

"That's it? No winning or anything?" Max asks?

"Well, we're just feeding you for fun! But, when, I blow my horn, everyone must stop eating, and, as a team, find your way to the campgrounds where you'll find a cabin and a hotel. Press the button in front of the hotel first, your team wins the challenge AND your team can stay in the hotel for the rest of the season!"

"Sounds sweet," says Kevin.

Chris smiles and nods, "Sure is!"

Chef begins handing them bowls of who-knows-what and putting them in front of everyone. "Enjoy!" he says, before walking off again.

Chris: (blows horn) GO!

People are really reluctant about the food, but some aren't.

Mia eats the food, even though she's disgusted, she does it.

**Mia's confessional: **To win Total Drama, I have to do everything right and show my team how good of a person I am! It'll help me in the future too!

Liam takes a bite out of the food and gags, "Oh! Urrf...this..is nasty!"

"You think?" Raven tells Liam. She eats another bite and gags too.

Judas startes at his plate, still disgusted. Chris passes him by.

"If you don't eat something, your team can't move on Judas!" Chris tells him.

Judas then covers his nose, eats some kind of gooey soup, and the vomits all over Alex.

**Judas's confessional: **I don't have a good stomach...

Alex wipes the vomit off his face and looks mad, "Dude...Seriously?" Alex tries to get at Judas, but is held back by Chef.

Chef says, "fight...go ahead..." Then, he cracks his knuckles.

Dianna is sitting around really bored,and asks Chris, "Chris...can I get some fast food? I'm really hungry!"

Chris sighs and tells her quietly, "Little girl...I don't do things for people!"

Dianna screams out, "Da...!" but, her mouth gets covered by Chris.

Chris groans, "Fine! Just don't tell your dad!" He calls an intern, "Intern!"

The teams are still eating, but are disgusted.

Kaitlyn burps, "Ooh...sorry guys..."

Judas eyes Kaitlyn, "It's alright girl..."

Kaitlyn blushes out of nowhere, and Tamara notices.

Maddie eats something, but vomits on the floor. "Oh!"

Josh wipes some vomit off himself. "Sorry!" Maddie apologized to Josh.

"It's okay..." Josh said, quietly.

Liam is sitting quietly, not done yet, but is staring at his plate, not really pating attention. Then, Chris slams his hands in front of Liam, shocking him. "Huh?!" Liam yells, surprised.

"Eat!" Chris says.

"Oh! Sorry!" Liam says, then goes back to eating.

**Liam's confessional: **He chuckles before saying, "I'm pretty forgetful..."

Hunter is eating pretty fast, when he finishes, he yells, "Done!"

A lot of people are surprised that he finished so quickly.

" How did you finish so quickly?" Kevin asked.

Hunter replies, "I just...like food, I guess.

Chris then gives a huge tub of chili to Liam and Hunter. "It's time for the next part of our challenge! It's getting dark, so you should hurry up to the campgrounds! Also, those tubs of chili must be brought to campgrounds with you. Otherwise, your team won't win!"

Chef then points in a direction, "Start here!"

The teams start getting up and heading the direction that Chef points at.

(**Loheing Tsunamis)**

Mia is walking a bit faster than the others, and calls to them, "Hurry guys! We'll win if we get their faster!"

Kevin picks the pace up and starts talking to her, "Hey, don't you think we should stick together so the we don't get lost as a team? It's getting pretty dark..."

Mia blushes a bit, but doesn't show it. Then she answers, "Yeah..." Both of them head back to their team.

Josh is humming a song to himself, and Maddie interrupts him.

Maddie asks, "You like singing? I do!"

Josh is a bit shocked by what's happening, but he says, "Yeah...if no one hears..."

"Yeah, well people say I'm a good singer, at least...well, yeah..." Maddie adds.

**Josh's confessional: **Maddie's...okay. But, I don't know...it's just so weird making friends here...

Hunter is looking at a stuffed bunny with one hand, and the other hand has the chili, he looks happy. Raven then talks to him.

"Is that from your daughter? Like, for good luck?" she asks Hunter.

Hunter nods, but doesn't say anything.

A rustling noise is heard, and the team quiets down. Kevin looks around a bit more, then, an alligator appears, and it roars.

Loheing all scream.

"Run this way!" yells Hunter! He runs ahead of the others while the others follow. They enter a more dense area of the forest, but Mia trips on a log, and screams.

"Mia!" Kevin yells. He grabs her, throws her on his shoulders and keeps running. Mia secretly blushes.

Loheing Tsunamis keep running, and they all enter a large circle surrounded by tiki statues. Josh screams.

Hunter looks around, "It's okay now...the alligator isn't here..."

"Good..." Mia says.

Maddie asks, "These statue are really pretty and...Hawaiian-ish...

Raven walks out of forest with the chili can, "Guys, you left this." She rolls it back to Hunter.

"It's a good thing we didn't lose it!" Mia said. "Great job Raven!"

Raven simply stares at Mia, with no emotion, then walks off.

Hunter starts walking out, "Okay team, we shouldn't dilly-dally, it's time to move on..."

Kevin chuckles, "We can't 'dilly-dally'..."

Raven says, "Wow. Mature, much?" Then follows others.

(**Ka pohaing iua peel)**

The team is running extremely fast since alligators are chasing them.

Alex calls out, "The tree! Climb the tree!" He then starts climbing.

Kay easily climbs the tree, jumping around the branches to the highest point. There she screams, "MEOW!"

Max mumbles, "Weirdo..."

Tamara almost falls off the branch into an alligator's mouth, but Judas saves her. Happily, she screams, "Thanks for saving me!"

Judas replies, "It's a pleasure..."

Tamara then blushes.

**Tamara's confessional: **"Judas is TOO cute! So...yeah! Yeah...he's cute...

**Judas's confessional:** Judas chuckles. "Looks like someone's got a crush on Judas, but really? Why wouldn't she?" He then reveals his abs again.

Kaitlyn looks at the Judas and Tamara pretty sad, but then looks around, she yells, "Hey! I see light in the distance! It might be from the cabins!"

Judas smiles at her, "Great!" He then yells to team, "Follow the light team!"

The team gets off the tree, seeing no alligators. Liam jumps off with the chili bowl still in hand. But, he's randomly jumping around, all weird.

Tamara asks, "What are you doing?"

Liam answers quietly, "Gotta...pee...real bad...!"

Judas sighs, then tells Liam, "Good grief! Just do it in the bush!"

Liam thanks Judas, drops the chili bin, and runs to the bushes.

Kaitlyn holds her stomach in and makes groany sounds, "Oh...my tummy..."

Judas walks up to Kaitlyn and asks her, "Are you okay?"

"No...the food's...getting to me..." Kaitlyn then vomited on the floor.

"Oh!" Judas yells! Then, picks her up, "I'll hold you for the rest of the challenge..."

"Oh thanks..." Kaitlyn responds, blushing a bit.

Tamara looks at Judas and Kaitlyn with some sorrow.

**Tamara's confessional: **"Judas...is a player?" She shakes her head. "No, he's just a kind guy! That's all!"

Kay is still meowing loudly up in the tree, then she calls out to the team, "Guys! Could someone bring me down?! It's a bit too high up...

"I'm not doing it...Alex will!" Max yelled to Kay.

"What?!" Alex yelled. "I never..."

"Just do it!" Max said.

Alex sighs, then starts climbing up.

**Kay's confessional: "**Sometimes, I climb up trees and then get too scared to climb down...then I call the firefighters and then everyone gets mad at me 'cause I'm wasting their time..." Like, can't you understand me? Like, please?!

Liam appears out of the bush, pulls up zipper, but trips on pants...again. "I'm ready!" he said.

Alex falls to the ground with Kay landing right on his chest. "OH!" Alex moans out.

"Thanks!" Kay told Alex.

Judas then yelled to the team, "It's go time everyone!

But at that very moment, it starts raining. The team groans.

"Now?! Tamara yells out.

"Just go!" Max said.

**(Loheing Tsunamis)**

"Come on guys! I don't wanna be in this rain anymore!" Mia yelled.

"I hope Dianna's okay..." Hunter said.

"She'll be fine...as long as Chris doesn't try to kill her..." said Raven.

Shocked, Hunter turned around, "What?!"

"Just kidding!" Raven said. She then mumbles to herself, "But I wouldn't be surprised..."

**(Campgrounds)**

Dianna is sitting on a beach chair, sipping lemonade and eating the fast food. She sighs and says, "Chris, I think I'm gonna like this nice island!

Chris sits in another chair, looking at her annoyed. "Yeah, it'll be totally fun..." Chris says.

"Great!" Dianna replies.

**(Loheing Tsunamis)**

Josh vomits all over the floor. Maddie, helps Josh up, "It's okay...just breath..."

"I...oh...my stomach..." Josh mumbles.

"We're so close to the finish everyone, keep pushing!" Hunter says.

The team keeps going on, Hunter holding onto the bowl since the wind is picking up.

"I never thought Hawaii would be like this!" screamed Mia.

"Wow, I guess those photos you see on calendars were lying!" screamed Raven.

**(Ka pohaing iua peel) **

"Almost there..." Alex says before vomiting all over the floor.

Then the entire team makes it to the campgrounds.

"Hit the button, someone hit the button!" Kaitlyn yells.

"I'll go!" Kay yelled. She started running like a cat to the button, but is slow because of wind.

**Loheing Tsunamis arrive to the campgrounds.**

"I'll get the button!" yells Kevin. He then starts running to the button.

Chris gets up with an umbrella and starts yelling, "The teams are going for the button! Who will get it?! The cat-girl, or your jock?!

Kevin's confessional: Just 'cause I'm a jock doesn't mean I'm stupid! Seriously, do we NEED to stereotype?

Kay jumps to the button and presses it. "We won! We won!" Kay yelled!

Ka pohaing iua peel start cheering, but Loheing Tsunamis sigh and are upset.

"We lost?!" Maddie whined.

Josh sighs, but looks at Maddie. He even cracks out a smile. Raven then sits down in the rain, "Finally."

Chris: Okay Ka pohaing iua peel, show me the chili!

"Sure!" Judas yells. "Liam?"

Liam stares at the others confused, "Huh?"

"The chili can. We needed it for the challenge. Or we wouldn't...win..." Max says.

Liam still is confused, but then realizes what they mean, "OH! The chili! Wow, kinda forgot...Sorry..."

Then Chris yells out, "Sorry for the turn of events, but actually, Loheing Tsunamis win the challenge, get the hotel for the season, and earn themselves dinner! Chili style!

Hunter hugs Dianna, "You were a good girl, right?

"Yes daddy!" Dianna happily said. But, she secretly smirked at Chris, who didn't notice.

"And, for your loss Ka pohaing iua peel, you need to vote someone off the island! Make good picks!

Judas points at Liam, "YOU! You lost us the challenge! Idiot!"

"Sorry, but I...I..." Liam tries to talk, but then vomits on Judas.

"Urr..." Judas slowly wipes the vomit off.

(**Elimination Ceremony)**

Chris begins talking,"Ka pohaing iua peel, you've voted for the person you want to send home, and I have the results." He shows a plate of mini-tiki statues. "These tiki statues represent your safety on this show. And, you can't eat it. If you get one, you're safe, if you don't, then you're out! Simple as that! So, our statue go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Max! And Kaitlyn, Alex, Kay, and Tamara! So, we're down to just Judas and Liam. Judas, Liam doesn't like you 'cause you were mean to him. Liam, your forgetfulness made your team lose the challenge...and you could've just given the chili bowl to someone more responsible..."

Liam answered, "But, it's not my fault!"

"And the final statue goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Judas!

Judas catches the statue, "Obviously."

"NO!" Liam screamed. Chef grabbed him and took him to the dock.

**(DOCK)**

Chris: This season, since we're in Hawaii, we might as well go off with a blast in a volcano! And here is...

Chef takes cover off...

"The Volcano of Shame!" Chris yells.

Liam is put into Volcano of Shame. "Aw, why me? This sucks...AHHH!" (shot off)

Chris chuckles, "Water pressures cool, right?" He then looks at the camera, "So, 14 is down to 13, what will happen next? Will Ka pohaing iua peel come back for a win, or will they simply just lose again? Find out next time on Total Drama Kiki Island!"


	7. Episode 2-Dare Or Scare

**Episode 2-Dare or Scare**

**Thanks for reading my debut episode! I hope you liked it! In this episode, please give some constructive feedback and advice for the future season! Also, please answer the poll in my profile, it'd be very appreciated. Enjoy the episode!**

**...**

**(Cabin patio of ****Ka Pohaing iua peel)**

Judas is sitting down on the steps of his cabin, he mumbles, "That idiot Liam... now we gotta stay in this crappy cabin for the season..."

He continues sulking until Max arrives with a bucket of water. Judas, who was curious, asked, "Is that for a prank?"

"Of course!" Max replied. "Wanna join me?"

"Yes!" Judas answered back.

**Judas's confessional: **"I think I've just found an ally...

Max slightly opens the door of the girl's room and place the bucket on top of the door, then he calls out, "Girls! Chef's calling for breakfast!"

Kay is sleeping like a cat, but doesn't notice Max, Tamara has those things covering her eyes, but Kaitlyn rushes up, opens door, and the water spills on her, even the bucket.

Max starts laughing out loud, and Kaitlyn starts rushing out of the cabin, tearing up. Then Judas started chasing her, which kind of shocked Max. Alex got out of his cabin and looked at the scene with angry eyes.

**Alex's confessional: "**Max and Judas...? Obvious trouble!"

Kaitlyn leaves the bathrooms a bit drier, but then Judas runs up to her and holds her hands. He tells her, "Hey, it's okay! Max was being just mean...I wouldn't do that to you..."

Kaitlyn tried not to blush, but she did anyway, and it really embarrassed her. Judas kept looking at her with his eyes, and the more he did, the more Kaitlyn fell for his spell.

Judas then started holding her hand and bringing her to the cabins once again and tells Kailtyn, "I'll help you whenever you need it , okay?

"Okay..." Kaitlyn responded.

The camera then panned over to Loheing Tsunamis's cabin. Hunter is sitting on the porch, watching Dianna play in the puddles from the storm last night. Maddie is listening to music next to Hunter too. Josh comes out playing his Nintendo, but then trips and falls next to Maddie.

"Oh! You okay?" Maddie asked to Josh.

Nervously, he answered, "Yeah..." then he walked off. While Josh was walking into the forest, Judas stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Judas asked.

"Uh...well, uh, um...oh...uh" Josh answered back. This was a new person.

Judas then spoke, "I saw that weird thing with Maddie back there, ever thought of having a 'date' with her?"

"Huh? NO! NO!" Josh screamed back. No way did he want to date someone here...at least for now.

"Well, I think you two are going to be great friends! You both seem nice together! Anyways, how about tomorrow morning, we pick some fruits from the forest and use them for your picnic with Maddie!"

"Uh..." Josh said back. He didn't want to, but if Judas wanted him to.

**Josh's confessional: **"Maddie's...cute, I guess. But I don't wanna look awkward...it happens all the time with people I don't know!

The camera pans over to Mia who is running out of the forest to Kevin, who's playing basketball, and Raven is listening to music.

"Hi!" Mia said to Kevin. "Pumping up for the challenge today?"

"Yeah...I guess..." Kevin told Mia. For a minute, you could see him blush. Then, he told Mia, "I've been trying to get Raven to play with me, but she won't budge!"

Raven then told Kevin, "I'm not playing some game by throwing a ball in a hoop."

"But, there's more to it!" Kevin replied back.

She then gets up, and without looking at Mia or Kevin says, "You're annoying."

The loudspeaker makes feedback sounds, which irritates and wakes some of them up.

Chris starts speaking through it, "Morning campers! It's time for a challenge that will "scare" your life? Get it?!"

Tamara walks out of her room, and laughs, "Hahaha! I get it! It's like, we're gonna be scarred for life!"

"Any idiot would know that!" Max told her.

Tamara started walking out, "Well excuse me for explaining a joke..."

Monica swung onto the floor and landed perfectly, "Yes! Perfect landing! Such...a...rebel!"

"Wow, a rebel...everyone, clear the field! There's a rebel up in here!" Raven said, sarcastically.

The teams both sat at two different tables again, and Hunter kissed Dianna goodbye.

"Be a good girl, okay?" he told Dianna.

"Yes daddy!" she replied. Then she ran into Chris's arms. "I'm ready for some fun, Chris!"

Chris shivers a bit, but shakes it off and starts speaking to the contestants, "For today, we'll be taking the dare side of the truth!"

The contestants had almost no idea of what Chris was talking about. Annoyed, Chris started speaking again, "We're gonna make a dare challenge out of something you know about yourself..."

Then, they all understand.

"How do you think we're supposed to do it, then?" asked Monica.

"Easy!" replied Chris. We have your audition tapes! So, anything you say on there will be used in this challenge! The team that reaches five points will earn immunity! Pretty easy!"

Josh mumbled a bit, "But what if we get things that'll embarrass us..."

Maddie told him, quietly, "I have stage fright...so, you're not alone..."

"Oh..." Josh said, while blushing a bit.

"Time to get going!" Chris said. "Let's start with Loheing Tsunamis! With...Mia!

He walks up to Mia and asks her, "You're a competitive, sporty girl, right?

Mia nodded, then said, "Yeah..."

"Well, the cameras have shown you to have some kind of...attraction...to another team member..."

"Oh..." Mia responded, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, you need to...KISS that attraction!"

Mia gasped, and blushed bright red. She couldn't believe she had to do this. Mia turned over to Raven, who still had her earphones in her ears. But, Raven still looked at Mia and said, "Don't." Mia then gulped and looked at Kevin. Even he was blushing. Mia got a bit closer to Kevin, and tried to kiss him. But, as she got closer, Kevin leaned onto Hunter...and a bell rung.

"Too late!" Chris yelled. "Better luck next time with that kiss Mia! The camera then panned to Mia blushing sadly.

**Kevin's confessional: "**Mia...likes me? Wow, I learned about that pretty fast..."

Chris walked up to Ka pohaing iua peel, "Now, we go to...Judas! I understand that you want to win that million dollars!"

"Of course I do, who wouldn't?" Judas said simply.

"Well, you're going to see something in a minute, and for 30 seconds, you can't attack whatever we're doing! Okay? Chef!" he calls out.

Chef appears with a large case and throws it to the floor. He opens it up, revealing the million dollars. Everyone gasps. Then, Chef lights a match and brings the case on fire.

"NOOO!" Judas yelled. He tried to get Chef, but was held down by Alex.

"Just...be...calm. And breath...quietly.." Alex told him as he continued to hold down Judas.

Judas silently breathed loudly, watching the million dollars flare up. Soon, Chef threw water at it, and took it away.

"Don't worry guys, that was a decoy million dollars!" Everyone grew not so scared anymore.

Chris told Loheing Tsunamis, "Your turn! This goes to...Raven!

"What?!" Raven said, clearly annoyed.

"You've been to a Military Summer Camp, right?"

"Yes..." Raven said, bored.

"Really?" Hunter asked. "If you did, I salute you!" Raven smiled a bit.

Chris began again, "Anyways, since you were in the military, how about you lift up that large metal steel circle?"

Raven looks at it, and stands up. She holds the bottom of it, and raises it up, which shocks some. Then she puts the sides on her arms, and lifts it up, groaning from the weight.

Chris starts clapping, and the other contestants start too. Raven, who secretly, is kind of amused, sits back down and puts her earphones back in.

**Mia's confessional: **"Raven's pretty strong for a small girl like her! She'd be a great friend and ally! But, I don't really think that SHE wants to make friends!"

**Raven's confessional: **"My uncle was in the military, which was why I'm pretty strong...so, don't judge a book by it's cover..."

"Now, we move on to...Tamara!" Chris walks up to Tamara, who looks a bit nervous. "Tamara...you don't like cooking, or, you really can't cook...so...Chef?

Chef walks up with some ingredients for a cake, and a bowl with an oven attached to the kitchen. "You need to bake everyone a cake!"

Tamara then froze, not even moving. Alex waved his hands in front of her, "Uh, hello? Tamara? You in there?" She still kept frozen. Judas then put his hand on Tamara's hand, and for some reason, came back to life.

"Huh? What?!" Tamara said. She said to Judas, "What if I can't do this?! Like, who bakes in front of others!"

"Trust me..." Judas said with a low, sexy voice. "You can..."

**Tamara's confessional: **"I LOVE cooking, but in front of others...EW!"

Tamara gulped and walked up to the kitchen. Slowly, she grabbed the spoon and put the baking stuff in the bowl. Then, she started stirring. Her team watched in anticipation, making Raven look annoyed.

Soon, the cake was placed in the oven, and when it rung, Tamara took the cake out, and smelled it. "Oh...smells burnt..."

"I'll have some!" Kay yelled! She jumped onto the counter and started licking the cake. But, Chef pulled her off.

"Well, with that nastiness that is of Kay's licks, Tamara still made a cake without ruining it, so a point for Ka pohaing iua peel!" Chris yelled.

Her team cheered, and Judas whispered to Tamara, "Great job out there..." And she blushed.

**Tamara's confessional: "**Something about Judas turns me on A LOT! He's just...perfect!"

In the next few rounds, the camera shows Kevin resisting to run from Chef's needles, which they get a point for, Kay telling everyone about her surgically implanted cat-tail, Monica hearing Chef's speech about how things like the bogeyman didn't exist, which she failed at, Max watching Chris throw away super expensive things into a bin, which he passes, and finally, we see Maddie walk up to the podium Chef puts up, and must say a speech to everyone about how amazing Chris is. She does it right, but is crying back to her seat.

Josh, despite being nervous, tells her, "It's okay...I'm scared of being in front of people too..." Maddie blushed.

Chris then walked up to Loheing Tsunamis, "It's time for Hunter's turn! You have a daughter, and she's very...nice."

"Yes!" Hunter said, proudly. "She's just like me!"

"Right..." CHris said, suspiciously. "Well, what would happen if you lose her? 'Cause...I don't see her!"

Hunter looks around, beginning to worry. "Dianna! I'll find you!" He starts running around the campgrounds, tossing things, breaking them, and starts yelling, "Dianna, Dianna, Dianna?!" Then, he opens up the door to the cafeteria. There, he sees a male intern with a cast on his left arm, and Dianna eating ice cream. He lifts her up, "Dianna! Don't go away like that again! Oh...daddy missed you!"

The contestants happily cheered, and Chris said, "Good job on your dare! It's a tie!"

Hunter drops Dianna and puts her with the intern, "If someone gives you trouble, I'll be there on the double!"

"Okay!" Dianna screams. She then glares at the intern with the cast, "Mess with me, you mess with my daddy, got it?!" The intern whimpers and nods his head quickly.

Chris then tells everyone, "We are so close to the finish! It's 4-4!"

Kay notices Kaitlyn looking down at the ground, pretty sad. Kay asks Kailtyn, "Even though I'm not a dog, I can still tell when people are mad!"

Kaitlyn looks at Kay, and smiles, "It's nothing..."

**Kaitlyn's confessional: **"Hunter reminds me so much of my dad..." She then sniffles a bit.

**Judas's confessional: **"Kaitlyn, apparently, has some liking for Hunter...interesting...I wonder why?"

"So, for the last challenge, we're gonna have Monica and Alex up!" Chris yelled. "You two are the only ones who can decide the winner of this challenge! First, we start with Alex...you don't like bugs...right?"

The minute Alex heard this, he started running, but, luckily, Chef caught him. "No! Please! I hate bugs! Urr!"

"If you don't win this for us..." said Judas, "You know who's going home!"

Alex sighs and gags when he sees an intern push a large pool of insects of every kind in front of him.

"Well..." said Chris, "Go in!"

Alex gulped and walked slowly, but, he was grabbed by Chris and thrown in, "AHH!" He falls in and starts panicking, "AHH! Help! Help! Someone! No! AHH!"

Max laughed, "Baby!"

Judas told Max sarcastically, "Meanie..." Max looked a bit annoyed.

Chris then turned to Monica, "Monica, you act like a rebel, even though you really haven't shown it...but, we've heard you don't like anything pink!"

"Uh, if you put it that way..." Monica replies back.

"so, for your chance to win the challenge for your team, you need to wear a completely PINK ensemble! Chef?!"

Chef pulls Monica into his arms and puts the pink ensemble on. Monica starts panicking and running around. "Nasty! Get this off of me! Ew!"

"It's just pink..." Mia yelled to her, "What's wrong with it?"

**Monica's confessional:** "I HATE pink! And people that don't agree with my likes!"

Alex continues running around the pool of insects, screaming. And Monica continues running around, trying to rip the ugly clothes off of her. Eventually, Monica is completely mad that she whacks Judas with a stick and rips all her clothes off, breathing like a mad woman.

Chris blows his horn, "Ka pohaing iua peel win!"

The team cheers, and Kay pulls Alex out of the pool. He starts running into the bathroom. Kaythen paws at the insects, "Aw...they're dead..."

"Really Monica?" Raven told her, "You couldn't have gone pink?"

"Urrf! I don't need your lesson!" Monica yelled, she then climbed up a tree, put her earphones in, and started listening to really loud music, probably dubstep.

"So Pohaing Tsunamis...be prepared for elimination!"

Their team sigh.

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

Chris holds up a plate of tiki statues, "Well Pohaing Tsunamis, it's time to vote one of guys off! The tiki statues go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Josh! And Mia, Hunter, Kevin, and Raven! And the final statue is for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Maddie!

Monica is shocked, "WHAT?!" She then got grabbed by Chef and was pulled to the Volcano Of Shame.

Hunter calls out, "Good luck in your future!" he yells.

Monica is sitting in the Volcano Of Shame, and yells to them, "Don't think Slender Man is dead! He is real! And he will get you all!" She is then shot off. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Chris smiles, "Creep. What will happen next? Kinda surprising, but who cares? Someone gets to go! Find out if anything new happens next time on Total Drama Kiki Island!


	8. Episode 3-Kiki Talent

**Episode 3-Kiki Talent**

**Thanks to everyone who's still reading my story! Please give me a review on what you think, and answer the poll in my profile! Enjoy!**

**...**

Lohaing Tsunamis are around the cabins. Hunter is in the boy's cabin, sleeping with Dianna. Kevin is playing basketball, while Raven silently sits in a corner writing in her journal. Mia runs up to Kevin and greets him.

"Can I play a round?" Mia asked Kevin.

"Huh? You up for it?" Kevin asked.

Mia sighed, "Come on...does it really matter?

Kevin passed the ball to Mia, and Mia quickly passed by Kevin. Kevin tried to block the ball, but Mia was too fast and successfully shot, "Yes!" Mia yelled. Kevin smiled.

**Kevin's confessional: "**Mia's cute and all, and she seems to be great! But, I really wanna win the million! So, I need to keep my head in the game and play it hard!"

**Mia's confessional: **"Kevin's super cute and he seems to be great! But, the million dollars was the main reason I came to Kiki Island, so, just focus Mia!" she says to herself.

Maddie walks up to Raven and asks, "Have you seen Josh anywhere? I wanna talk to him..."

"Josh?" Raven asks. "The guy that nobody cares about on this island except you?" She pauses for a second and speaks, "He went to the beach." Raven then went back to writing.

"But, isn't it...far from here...? I don't feel like going out there..." Maddie asked.

Raven looked more annoyed, and put her journal to her side, "You're annoying me."

"Oh...sorry!" Maddie apologized, "I'll just wait for him then..."

In the forest, the cameras show Judas and Max walking through the forest quietly, looking at the wildlife.

"Very beautiful island...the animals look amazing!" Judas says.

"Yeah, but, does it really matter? I just wanna get this show over with and get the million.." Max says as well.

Judas turns around, "Oh, so I've got some competition, huh?"

"Guess so..." Max says.

**Max's confessional: **"My life's great at home! I've got everything I want! But, that million dollars and the camera time could get me from upper-middle class to celebrity status!"

**Judas's confessional: "**NOBODY is winning that million except for me!"

Max and Judas continue walking through the forest, and Judas stops by a berry tree, and picks one out, "This looks good..." Before he can finish, Max swipes the berries out of his hands, "Hey!" Judas yelled, "What was that for?!"

"Those are not regular berries, those are Lock-Up Berries! If you eat it, you can get food poisoning, hallucinations, and like, a bad stomach!..."

"Whoah!" Judas said, "Thanks for letting me know! But, it reminds me of something, gotta go!" Judas then runs off, leaving Max behind.

Josh was holding his Nintendo as he was walking back to his cabin. He even blushed when Maddie waved to him. But, he was shocked when he saw Judas run up to him. "Oh...what is it?" Josh asked to Judas.

Judas handed over a sack full of fruits, coconuts, and berries, "Here, have this for your picnic with Maddie after the challenge..."

"Oh...I don't think I wanna do this...like, you just forced me to do it, and it feels you know, awkward making her do this, so..." Josh put out to Judas.

"Come on!" Judas said. He gave the sack to Maddie, "You better do it tonight!" He yelled out before running to his cabin.

The camera then pans over to Ka pohaing iua peel. Alex is doing push-ups on the ground, and Tamara is staring at Judas running around the campgrounds, probably exercising. She sighs admiringly.

When Alex finishes, Alex sits next to Kaitlyn, but notices Kaitlyn looking sadly at a gold necklace with a little girl and an older man in it. He asks her, "Is that you?"

She nods, "Yeah...it's me and my dad...it was the picture we took before he left to go into a war, but...stuff...happened..." Kaitlyn almost sounded like she was on the brink of crying.

"Oh...so, army daughter? Well, that's kinda..." Alex was about to say something, but is interrupted by an angry Kaitlyn.

"Are you disrespecting my father? A man who died trying to save his country?" Kaitlyn said to Alex.

Worried, Alex started apologizing, "oh! So so sorry! I didn't...or, I wasn't trying to...you know...like, you know!" Alex said.

Kaitlyn stood up and walked out to the bathrooms again, and Alex sighed in relief, "Thank goodness she didn't answer back..." Alex said.

Kay crawls like a cat into her team's patio, sees a carton of milk left by Alex, and drinks it all up, "Yummy! Cats need their drinks!" She then meowed and headed into the forest.

**Kay's confessional: "**I LOVE nature! It's like what I've been with since forever! And I don't care if people find me awkward, it's what I do, and no one messes with me!"

Chris starts yelling into the loudspeaker, "Calling all people other than me! It's time we get the challenge started! Meet me by the beach, where we'll be showing each other our smooth moves!"

The contestants are walking to the beach, and interacting with each other.

"Okay team, let's win the challenge today! No stupid mistakes like yesterday!" Mia said.

Hunter then added, "We'll do fine Mia! Our team is pretty nice with really no scary ones...unlike the other team! Like, Judas?! That name just rings a bell!"

"True!" Dianna screamed!

"Well, let's focus on right now, just Lohaing Tsunamis!" Kevin said too.

Josh taps Maddie lightly on her shoulder, and she turns and says, "Hi."

"Hi," Josh says. He starts to mouth some words out, but has a hard time saying them.

"Is there something you wanna ask me?" Maddie asks.

He was almost there, and with some courage, he bluntly said, "After the challenge, if we win, do you wanna like...have a picnic...I...I brought food..."

Maddie blushed after hearing what Josh said. "Uh...I...um..." Now Maddie was speechless.

"So...is it a yes, or a no...?" asked Josh.

Finally, Maddie said, "Yes!"

Josh smiled and blushed too. At least now the hardest part was over.

The camera pans to Tamara flirting with Judas.

"Oh, so, you like, love taking care of your body? Me too... I mean, gotta impress the boys... I guess..." Tamara awkwardly said.

Judas replied, "Yeah, but it's okay, you don't need to impress me with your beauty...I know you're beautiful anyway..." At this, Tamara blushed bright red.

**Tamara's confessional: "**Judas has been too nice to me lately!" She then gasps, "Maybe he wants to be my boyfriend!" Then, she squeals.

In the distance, Alex rolls his eyes at Judas's conversation, and sees Kay crawling like a cat. He asks Kay, "Are you like, trying to become a cat? 'Cause, if you are, then you probably shouldn't be on Total Drama..."

"Oh, I can be what I want!" Kay said. "It's not like I'm creeping you all out! I mind my business!"

The contestants arrive at the beach, and they all see a large auditorium with two sets of bleachers. There, they sit down separately.

Chris walks to the kids with fancy clothes on and says, "Welcome everyone to the Kiki Talent challenge! For this one, you must choose the three most talented people on your teams, and they need to perform for us, on stage!" He makes jazz hands at the stage. "Also, the highest points you can get individually is 10 points! So, the highest score your TEAM gets is 30!

"We know!" Alex said, "The only people you really should tell those numbers too are the jocks, like Kevin and Mia!" Alex laughs a bit. But Kevin and Mia are not amused.

"Now...get pickin' with your talents! You have 30 minutes before we hit stage!"

The teams are sitting around, thinking, walking, and talking.

"Tamara, what talents do you have? I mean, you must have something great to show everyone..." Judas seductively her.

Tamara blushed and said, "Well, I write really expressive poems...and, I like painting too..."

"I know karate...could show it..." Alex said.

"Aren't you full blood Korean? No wonder." Max responded.

"Then let's use that!" Tamara happily said. "What else, Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn thought for a bit, then said, "I like dancing and singing...maybe that?"

"Perfect!" Judas yelled out. "That would look great on stage!" Kaitlyn blushed.

"Ooh! Me, me!" Kay yelled, "I could show my cat-powers!"

"Your cat-powers?" Max asked, "Why would you have that?"

"Just believe me, it'll be...purr-fect!" Kay then laughs out loud. Tamara even laughed too.

The camera goes to Loheing Tsunamis, who are still choosing.

"I can show everyone some gymnastics!" Mia said, "I got first place in it in my state finals!"

"That'd be great!" Kevin said, blushing, "Well, I can show you guys my motorcycle tricks!"

Hunter starts saying, "That'll be cool, but I don't think you brought a motorcycle to the island..."

"Then let's just ask Chris!" Mia said.

"NO!" Chris yelled, "I would NEVER spend the amount of money I spend on myself to kids like you!"

"But we need it for the challenge!" Kevin complained, "I could win it for our team!"

"Too bad!" Chris said, "Now suck it up and choose someone else!"

Kevin and Mia sadly walk up to their team and shake their heads.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Hunter adds.

"Hey, why not ask the guys with stage fright, Maddie and Josh." Raven yelled while writing in her journal. Maddie and Josh froze, completely scared.

"Uh...no...we... don't have talent!" Maddie said, nervously.

"Yes they do. "Raven said, "I've eavesdropped on them..."

"Oh no..." Josh whimpered.

Hunter walked up to them, "Maddie, Josh, if we don't pick 3 people, we won't win, and I don't wanna lose anyone! Please, just...try"

"But, we both have stage fright..." Maddie added.

"Then this is the perfect time to conquer it!" Hunter said.

The two kids think, then sigh...they were going to have to do it.

Then, the teams were hard at work practicing and doing what they could. Kaitlyn was practicing a dance, Tamara was getting out a canvas, Alex was practicing karate, Mia was preparing to do Uneven Bars, Maddie was doing vocal practice, and Josh had drums out.

Max eyed the other team and mumbled, "Looks good...for now..."

Mia started swinging and swinging on her bars, moving effortlessly. People watched, but she didn't stop.

**Mia's confessional: ****"**I'm used to being watched by others in awe...just something you get when you're a good athlete!"

Kevin happily looked until Raven interrupted him, "What?"

"We need to win the challenge, not look at our potential girlfriends," she bluntly told Kevin.

He blushed at it, and just looked away. But, all of a sudden, a scream was heard and everyone got up to see Mia on the ground, holding her left foot in pain.

"MIA!" Kevin yelled, and ran up to her, "What happened?"

"I...I. I was swinging, but I couldn't find the other bar...and then I fell...and...oh, it hurts..." Mia whined. SHe couldn't even move it.

Hunter held her and brought her to a stretcher an intern laid out. She was then carried off.

"Who could've done that?" Josh said, "I can't find the other bar..."

**Max's confessional: **Max is holding the missing bar, "If you don't know, I hate winning..."

"Okay, Kevin, let's ask Chris for a bike...I don't think Mia will be back..." Hunter said.

Kevin sighed and followed Hunter.

Kaitlin looked on at the scene with the other team, "What happened there?"

"Don't know, Max answered, "Just focus on your dance for now..."

Judas looks at Max.

**Judas's confessional: "**I saw Max! I'm not stupid! He's actually a pretty good contender..."

Chris yelled out, "5 minutes! Wrap it up!"

Josh and Maddie started getting queasy and a bit sick.

"I think I've got a stomach ache... ooh..." Maddie said.

"You're going up there no matter what, you know that," Raven told her. Maddie sighed.

Hunter handed Josh a bandana and ripped clothes, "Gotta wear it, makes it better looking..."

Josh sighed and grabbed it.

Kay was wearing really stretchy clothes and was making random ninja moves, Tamara was thinking in a seat, and Kaitlyn was doing a warm-up.

Chris rang his horn and yelled out, "It's time to commence our talent show! We begin with Ka pohaing iua peel!"

"I'll go first...just get it over with..." Kaitlyn said, walking up to the stage.

"Good luck, but I don't need to tell you it!" Judas yelled to Kaitlyn. She blushed.

Chris starts speaking, "You will be judged by me, Chef, and this intern!" But then, Dianna pulled him down by his neck.

She whispered loudly, "Make me a judge!"

"No!" Chris responded back, "You don't anything about talent!"

"Don't make me call my dad..." Dianna whispered back.

Chris sighs and turns to everyone, "Just kidding, the intern is out, Dianna is judging..."

"Yay!" screamed Dianna.

"Doesn't that make it unfair, since she's the daughter of the person on the other team?" asked Alex.

"It'll be fine, I promise!" Dianna answered.

Kaitlyn breathed in, then out. An intern turned on music to the Nutcracker, and she began dancing. It was graceful and beautiful. People looked in awe at how great she was, and even though she was nervous, she didn't even think about it.

At the end, people clapped and cheered. Judas smiled at her, and Kaitlyn blushed at it. It felt good.

"Bravo, that was talent!" Chris yelled. "Judges, what do we say?" The judges start thinking, then Chris says...9!

"What?!" Judas yelled out, "It was beautiful! Why 9?!"

Dianna stood up, "I don't have a very good attention span, so the music bored me and I got...bored."

Kaitlyn walked out to her team, "Sorry for not getting the 10..."

"It's alright!" Tamara happily said.

Kaitlyn smiled.

"Tamara? It's your turn, I believe..." Chris said.

Tamara walked on stage with a canvas and a paint pallet. Then, she began painting really fast. It got messy on stage and people were really interested. When Tamara finished, it showed a picture of Judas, with no shirt on.

"Tada!" she yelled.

Chris, Dianna, and Chef talked amongst themselves, then Chris said, "...6! Not that fun, but nice body Judas!"

"What?! Aw..." sighed Tamara.

Judas calmed her, "It's okay, they don't know talent when they see one..." Tamara blushed.

Alex was about to walk up on stage, but Kay stopped him.

"Don't go, I will..." then Kay crawled like a cat to the stage. Music turned on, and random cut-ot dogs started appearing. Kay then attacked them all. She bit, scratched, kicked, licked, and meowed loudly at them. When it was all over, she yelled, "Cats!"

No one spoke. The judges looked at each other. Dianna yelled, "...3!"

"WHAT?!" Kay yelled, "But there were cats!"

"I like cats too," Dianna said, "But this wasn't it..."

Kay sadly walked back to her team, not noticing her team members looking at her mad.

"Now, it's time we move on to Loheing Tsunamis! Who's first?"

Kevin rides up in a bicycle, "I'll go! I'm gonna show my sweet moves!"

Chef pushes a long, black ramp in front of Kevin. But, as he did it, he passed Ka pohaing iua peel, and Max quickly threw some oil to blend in with the black ramp. Judas noticed.

**Judas's confessional: "**Max is sabotaging...? Not bad...not bad..."

Kevin started going to the ramp, but then he slipped on the oil, and went flying through a tree. Chris and Chef laughed out loudly, and Dianna chuckled to go with the other two. Hunter gasped.

**Hunter's confessional: "**Are Chris and Chef influencing Dianna to be sadistic? No! I will not let that happen to MY daughter!"

"Cool man!" Chris yelled out. "Even though you failed, we still give you a 5!"

Kevin walked up to his team and slumped himself down. Raven told him, "Nice."

Josh then walked up to stage. He was wearing bad boy clothes, and everyone watched him. He was sweating like crazy, but he put his head down, and began. It was a rock song, and it sounded really cool. Kay even meowed loudly. But, as he was going through, he hit a wrong note, throwing himself off. "Oh..." he said to himself. He hit wrong notes, and then, he fell to the ground for really no reason.

The audience was quiet, but Chef loudly yelled out, "4!"

Josh groaned and walked back to his team, That's what I get for having stage fright..."

"Well, I know who I'm voting for..." Raven said.

"Don't give up now!" Mia said, walking in a bit limp.

"MIA! You're okay!" Kevin screamed. He noticed the others were looking at him, so he sat down, blushing.

"Maddie. You're the only hope left...you have to earn 10 points so we can beat the other team!" Mia yelled.

Maddie teared up, "I don't know...if I can do this...it's just...too scary, on stage, you know?!"

"No!" Mia quietly told Maddie, "Go up there, and sing your heart out, you can do it..."

Maddie then breathed in a big breath. She walked up to the stage with a microphone, looked at everyone, closed her eyes, and began singing, "Defying Gravity" from "Wicked." It was magnificent. Probably the best part of the show. When she finished, she opened her eyes. Almost everyone was on the verge of tears. Chris, Chef, and even Dianna were crying. CHris finally let out a word, "10! Loheing Tsunamis win!" Then he curled up into a ball, continuing to cry.

Loheing Tsunamis cheer loudly. Then, the members of Ka pohaing iua peel stare at Kay, looking mad.

"I can't believe we've lost..." Max moaned.

"...Uh, meow?" Kay meowed out.

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

Chris holds up the statues, "Okay Ka pohaing iua peel, it's time to give out the statues..." Before he can even speak, Kevin and Mia run up to Chris with Maddie and Josh in their arms, all limp.

"Chris! Stop! We need help!" Mia screams.

Everyone runs to them.

"They're not moving...but they're breathing..." Kevin whispered.

"Oh...no...CHEF!?" Chris yelled, "Get the boat out!"

Chef drove up to the dock with a boat, and the interns placed Maddie and Josh onto the boat, carefully. Then, Chef drove off into the distance.

"What happened?" Kaitlyn whispered to Judas, almost about to cry.

Judas responded, "I think they ate Lock-Up berries...dangerous, you can tell they are because when you squash them, they look like blood on your hands..."

Max looked at them shocked.

**Max's confessional: "**Besides me, Judas is the only one who knows about those Lock-Up berries!" Then, he gasps, "Sabotage!"

**Judas's confessional: **Judas is chuckling, "Hate me yet?" He points at the screen, "Don't worry... I'll get worse!"

Chris nervously says, "Well, after that matter, I don't think Maddie or Josh will be able to return to the show...so, Ka pohaing iua peel is still safe for tonight!"

"Oh my..." Mia says, quietly...


	9. Episode 4-Mirror, Who's The Deadliest?

**Episode 4-Mirror, On The Wall, Who's The Deadliest Of Them All?**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading! Please give me some constructive reviews, and answer the poll in my profile! THANKS!**

**...**

It is the next morning, and Chris walks up to the dock, beginning his recap, "Last time on Total Drama Kiki Island! The teams went into battle, looking and creating their talents! Things looked a little dim for Kay since she practically lost the challenge for her team, but Maddie and Josh were personally removed from the show for eating Lock-Up Berries! Very dangerous, huh? Now, with Loheing Tsunamis down to just 4 members, can they still bring back the fire? Find out right now on Total Drama Kiki Island!"

The camera is on Tamara who is painting the wall of the girl's cabin. Kaitlyn also wakes up, and asks Tamara, why are you painting on the wall? Isn't that like, not allowed?"

Tamara shrugs, "When I get creative, I can't stop..."

Kaitlyn then jumps into a topic, "What happened last night was horrible. Who would do something like that?"

"Maybe it wasn't anyone's fault. Maybe it was their own..." Kaitlyn thinks of it for a bit and prepared for a shower.

Outside, Max is sitting in the patio, and is sipping water. Judas sits next to him. "What do you want?" Max asks,"Wanna poison me with some Lock-Up berries?"

Judas smirked a bit, "So, you found out?"

"Obviously!" Max yelled, "But, with that smartness, comes a good ally..."

So, you're asking for an alliance...with me?" Judas asked, "You...trust me fully?"

"No!" Max said, "I just wanna see if together, we can wipe out this competition!"

Judas holds his hand out, "Deal," then, they shake hands.

Alex returns from a morning run, and sits next to Kay, "Hey, girl that would've gotten eliminated if it hadn't been for Maddie and Josh!"

Kay quickly turned her away, then looked down and sighed, "No one really gets me..."

"Huh?" Alex asked.

"I'm pretty shy, but, I try to show how cool I am with my friendliness, but it kinda creeps the others out..." Kay sadly said.

"Well, you're not that creepy...I assume..." Alex quietly mumbled.

"Oh...okay..." Kay said, "But I have to ask you something, someone HAD to have poisoned Maddie and Josh! They couldn't have went into that forest alone to find those Lock-Up berries...!"

"True!" Alex said, "And when I find those who cheated them out of the game..."

Kay smiled, "At least there's something we can agree on!" Alex smiled too.

The camera pans over to Hunter walking to the patio with a bucket of water, "Here's some water, we'll need it!"

Raven takes the bucket and sips from it, "Well, hopefully YOU didn't poison it!"

Hunter was shocked, "You think I would stoop THAT low to eliminate someone?"

"Can't trust anyone here..." Raven simply said.

Dianna ran into Hunter's arms, and they both walked off to the cafeteria.

Mia was sitting down in the basketball court, not really doing anything. Kevin stopped playing basketball and sat with Mia, "What's the problem?"

"I...just can't believe it!" she said, "What kind of human being would poison someone just to get them off an island and win a million bucks?!"

"Yeah...it's crazy...but, for now, we have to wish the best for Maddie and Josh and keep moving on..."

Mia sighed and said, "You're right..."

**Mia's confessional: "**It's nice to know someone can talk to you on an island with people you hardly know...and Kevin..." Mia sighs, "Is that someone..."

On the loudspeaker, Chris starts calling out, "Campers! Excited for another day? I know that last night was horrifying but let's get that out of your minds with a dangerous challenge that will sure make you forget it! Head on over to the beach"

At the beach, there were two boats that were identically the same.

"Okay everyone! It's time to start our challenge! We have two boats, it doesn't matter which one. Then, you need to go AROUND the island, using harpoons to shoot the 4 balloons hanging around in different positions, and finally, pass the finish line with your entire team together!" Chris announced.

"Harpoons... interesting..." Max mumbled. But, Chris walked up to him, "If ANYONE tries to kill someone with those harpoons, them you'll be taking a nice trip with the police!" Max crosses his arms, annoyed.

"Anyway, get yourselves ready, 'cause it's go time when I blow my horn!" Chris yelled.

The teams ran up to a boat.

"Does anyone here know how to drive a boat?" asked Kevin.

No one really knows or answers. "I'll go!" Hunter said, "It'll be worth a shot..."

Raven opens up the boat compartment, and picks up a boating manual. She gives it to Hunter, "Nice. A manual. Right on time." Hunter smiles.

"I'll tell you everything in the manual when you need help!" Mia calls out.

"I'll shoot the balloons!" Kevin yelled.

"Great! Let's get ready!" Hunter said. The team fist-pumps except for Raven, who doesn't look amused.

"Since I'm the bravest one on our team, I'll go driving..." Judas said.

"Wow, you're really brave, huh?" Tamara said, trying to flirt. She slips her hair.

Judas smirks a bit. And Alex rolls his eyes.

Kaitlyn holds the harpoons, "I'll shoot it..." But, Max caught the harpoon too.

"I want it!" Max yelled. The two keep fighting until Judas stops them.

"Hey, Kaitlyn can do it...I know she can..." Judas then smiles at Kaitlyn, who blushes at him.

**Judas's confessional: **Judas chuckles, "Man! Tamara and Kaitlyn both want me SO bad!"

Kay is quietly sitting in the corner, and is reading a book, Alex looks at her, and sits next to her, "Hey," Alex told Kay. Kay said "Hi" back too.

Chris rings his horn, "Go! Good luck!" The boats turn on and move on.

Hunter is struggling to maneuver the boat. "Whoa!" The boat tips around, and Raven goes flying onto a side, "Thanks Hunter!"

"Sorry!" Hunter yelled back. He kept going, and passed by a rock. "Keep watch for the balloons!"

"Got it!" Mia yelled.

Judas kept going and called out to Tamara, "Do you see any balloons!?"

"Uh, not yet..." Tamara yelled back.

"You'll find something!" Judas said.

"Wait! I see it!" Kay yelled out, "A balloon tied to a rock!"

Kaitlyn shoots and hits it, "Yes!" she yelled.

"Knew you could do it!" Judas said, and Kaitlyn blushes.

Loheing Tsunamis are still struggling to drive. Hunter sways the boat and Raven goes flying and hits the other side of the boat, "Thanks Hunter!"

"Sorry Raven!" Hunter yelled.

Kevin sees a balloon and shoots at it, hitting the target, "Yes!"

"Great! We need three more!" Mia yelled, "And I think I see another one!" She then points to a tree in the forest.

Kevin shoots again, hitting it, "Got it again!" He cheers.

"You're really good at this!" Mia complimented to Kevin. Both blushed at it.

In Ka Pohaing Iua Peel, Kaitlin shoots another target, cheering happily.

"Another awesome shot! Nice!" Judas yelled.

**Tamara's confessional: "**Okay...let's say I'm a bit jealous about Judas's relationship with Kaitlyn, just a bit..."

Alex asked Kay, "Hey, you shouldn't listen to what the others say, be yourself!" Alex said.

"Well, it's hard to be yourself with others who think you're a freak..." Kay quietly said.

"It doesn't matter, just...go for it..." Alex quietly said.

Kay smiled slightly.

The camera pandas to Lowering Tsunamis who are riding past a narrow strip of the forest.

"This island is really cool..." Hunter exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's totally what we're focusing on now!" Raven happily said.

All of a sudden, monkeys started throwing themselves at the boat, and started attacking the team.

"AH!" Hunter screamed, "Can't...SEE!" Raven then punched the monkey in the face.

Mia and Kevin started fighting the monkeys too, but there were so many of them, it was too hard.

Also, the camera was on Chris, Chef, and Dianna, who were all laughing at Loheing Tsunamis' pain

"Kind of forget to tell them about the mean wildlife... oh well!" Chris yelled. Then the trio went back to laughing.

"Look at daddy's face!" Dianna said, "It's hilarious!"

Raven saw a balloon toed to another tree, used the harpoon and shot it, then he went to Hunter and told him, "Mia and Kevin will hold off the monkeys, and we'll do the jobs we're doing now. We only need one more balloon!" Hunter nods silently and starts the engine.

Ka pohaing iua peel are driving smoothly, and Tamar calls out. '"There's a balloon inside that strip of water!"

Judas started driving to it, but monkeys started attacking. Everyone panicked, but Judas kept going even when the others were running around. Kay was crawling like a cat to Judas, and Kaitlyn still stayed and shot their third balloon.

Kaitlyn didn't notice it, but a monkey with very big claws was about to attack her, and Judas ran and threw the monkey away before it hit Kaitlyn.

**Kaitlyn's confessional: "**Judas must really like me... and I really like him... that's actually great!"

Max walks up to Judas, "Hey! We gotta get the other team out of this game! If we can't use the harpoons, we could at least sabotage them with something else..."

"Think of something!" Judas whispered. "I need to drive and not die!"

Max walks off to an oar by the end of the boat, and grabs it. He puts the oar in the water, and fishes out a shark, who is biting at it. Screaming, he throws it at the other team.

Loheing Tsunamis were driving and traversing some very sharp rocks, and Hunter was moving around too quickly.

Hunter passed by some rocks, but the rope pulled off and Mia and Kevin went floating into the ocean.

But, Ka pohaing iua peel passed by them, and coconuts started falling on them.

"Hey! What is this?!" Tamara yelled. She ducked into the driver's area.

Alex grabbed Kay and both went to where Judas and Tamara were. Also, Max and Kaitlyn ran in too.

"We gotta just pass the finish line...at least we'll win!" Judas said, "Hold on tight!" He pressed the engine on full blast, and they all went flying.

The team was screaming out loud and when they passed the finish line, they splashed Dianna, Chris, and Chef.

"Urrg!" My clothes are all wet!" Dianna yelled. She screamed at an intern, "Give me new clothes...NOW!" The interns sigh, and he walks off.

Chris walks up to the team, and looks at them, "Well, this challenge went by TOO fast! But, you didn't lose any members so...Ka pohaing iua peel win!"

Ka pohaing iua peel cheer.

"A victory!" Max yelled.

Judas wrapped his arms around Kaitlyn and Tamara, who both blushed.

Kay and Alex smiled.

"So, looks like Loheing Tsunamis are up for some Volcano shooting...sucks that they'll be down to just three members..."

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

Chris is holding up the tiki statues, "You know, this challenge could've been super funny to look at if you didn't get that shark thrown at you..."

"How did that shark appear?" Kevin wondered.

"I know...maybe there are jumping sharks in Hawaii..." Raven sarcastically responded.

"So," Chris said, the statue are for

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...No one, 'cause you are all safe...for now!"

Mia and Kevin gasp.

"Really?!" Mia said, and she sighed in relief.

"Great!" Kevin yelled out.

"At least daddy's safe!" Dianna squealed.

"You're down to only 4 members, and, since I'm being nice, there's no elimination!" Chris happily told the team. He then turned to the camera, "Now that I've saved Mia and Kevin from elimination, can they still earn their spot as good contenders for the win? And luckily, no one got poisoned today! So, watch out next time for more drama, relationships, and crazy fun on Total Drama Kiki Island!


	10. Episode 5-Ballin' With Paint

**Episode 5-Ballin' With Paint!**

**Thanks to everyone who's watched! Please give me some constructive feedback, and answer the poll in my profile! Enjoy! Personally, I think this episode is better than the last...**

**...**

The camera opens up to Loheing Tsunamis. Hunter arrives at their patio after a long jog around the campgrounds, and sits in sweat. He asks Raven who is looking at a piano sheet of music, "Why don't you go out there and make some friends?"

Raven looked at him, "You mean friends who will betray you at one point and maybe poison you? No thanks... and besides... you're annoying me."

Hunter sighs and heads to the shower.

Also, Mia and Kevin are sitting together, both kind of flirting with each other.

**Kevin's confessional: "**A good thing is that me and Mia are both still safe after yesterday, and that just means more time with her! My biggest goal is still to win, but at least for now with just 10 people left, there's room for others to get out of the way first!"

The camera moves on over to Ka phasing iua peel, and Judas is sitting with Tamara.

"So, I gotta ask..." Judas asks, "Do you wanna... maybe be my girlfriend..."

Tamara froze. She wasn't moving, just shocked.

"Uh, Tamara... you okay?" Judas said. He snapped his fingers and came out of her mind.

"YES!" Tamara screamed and giggled. She even hugged Judas, "This is great! Even if we've known each other for just 5 days..."

Judas smirks.

**Judas's confessional: "**The plan is working out real good I have to say... real good..."

The camera goes to Kaitlyn, who is doing early morning yoga. But, she doesn't notice Tamara and Judas's little session.

Also, it shows Alex watching Kay take care of an injured frog.

"Never seem something like that..." Alex whispered.

"Now you have!" Kay squealed happily. After nursing it properly, the frog jumps off and Kay goes back to reading her book.

Max sees Kaitlyn walking out of the girl's cabin and out to the patio, and then he walks up to Tamara and Judas flirting with each other.

"Hey, Tamara, could I talk to you for a sec?" Max asked, "Just follow me, I wanna show you something!"

Tamara looks at Judas, who let's her go. Max slowly nods at Judas, then Kaitlyn then smiles and sits with Judas. He wraps his arms around her.

"I know that this seems weird and all of a sudden, but I really want to tip into this now... do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Kaitlyn blushed bright red, "We haven't known each other for that long, but I think I've got a pretty good chance with you... so...YES!" They both hug tightly.

As they were hugging, Tamara was just about to head and sit in the patio when she saw Judas and Kaitlyn hugging like lovers. She gasps, and runs off, tearing up.

**Tamara's confessional: "**Judas... is cheating on me?!" she sobs a bit, "Or... Kaitlyn's asking for Judas's sympathy for her dead dad!" At that she groans, "No one goes near my boyfriend!"

Chris rang the loudspeaker just at the time that Tamara was about to head to Judas and Kaitlyn. "Okay guys, we're about to get the next challenge started! Head into the forest clearing for a ballin' fun challenge!"

"Chris is really good at those jokes..." Tamara said, kind of forgetting about Judas.

In the forest, there were 2 boxes of guns, but not any real ones.

"No real guns? Man, my parents never bought me that after they won the lottery!" Max whined.

"Thanks for the info, Max, even though I could care less... but anyways, it's time for an extreme paintball forest challenge! You will head into this forest with one paintball gun to each team member. And then simply, take out the competition! But, you've already seen how vicious the animals get on this island, so watch out and don't hit them! Now grab your guns!"

The contestants grab weapons, and they start loading up.

"I loved playing this game at summer camp!" Kevin said to Mia, "Hey, do you wanna partner up for this? It'll be easier!"

"Yeah, sure!" Mia answered back. Them they blushed at each other.

Hunter asked Dianna, "Hey, I've seen you copying Chris, why are you doing that?"

"No I'm not! I'm being precious!" Dianna exclaimed.

"Yeah, you are... just know what I told you... don't mimic Chris..." and Hunter walked off.

Raven told Hunter, "We're going to do this together. Mia and Kevin are partnering up."

"Wait," Hunter asked, "Are you forcing me to? Sounds like it."

"I don't know, " Raven says, her voice louder, Am I?" Hunter nods.

The camera goes to Ka pohaing iua peel, who are loading up.

"Kay?" Alex asked, "Do you wanna partner up? Might be better to be on each other's side..."

Kay smiled, "Sure!"

**Kay's confessional: "**Lately, Alex has been really nice to me, which is nice..." she sighs happily.

Judas loads up his weapons, and Kaitlyn holds his hands. But, Tamara angrily walks up to them, and yells at Judas, "What is going on?"

"What?" Kaitlyn asks, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Tamara screams, "What's wrong is that...MMMMM!" Judas covers up Tamara's face and takes her to a corner.

Max sighs, "Relationships..."

Judas takes his hands off Tamara, "Okay, Kaitlyn has been really going at me, which is really going to hurt our relationship!"

"Exactly!" Tamara exclaims, "What do we do?!"

Judas looks around, then whispers to Tamara, "Go on your own in this challenge and THROW the challenge!" he whispers.

"Huh?!" Tamara says, shocked, "Purposely lose the challenge for my team?!"

"Yeah, then blame it all on Kaitlyn! Simple!" Judas says, "You up for it?"

Tamara thinks, then Chris signals the horn, telling it's time to start, "Yes." She then runs off in a direction.

**Max's confessional: "**Judas really knows what he's doing..."

Raven and Hunter are running together in the forest. They hit a more denser area of the forest, and stop.

"We're pretty far in...it'll be good to camoflauge here..." Hunter said.

"How about we camouflage!" Raven said, "You have a military dad, and I've got a military uncle!"

"Great idea!" Hunter said, "You're actually really nice!"

Raven starts picking up leaves, "Don't start."

After they finish camouflaging themselves, they start walking in the forest, being as quiet as they can be.

The camera goes to Alex and Kay, who are being very careful about where they step.

"Cats are very sneaky! They are super nimble!" Kay whispered loudly.

"What about dogs?" Alex asked.

"Hate them!" Kay answered back.

A rustle was heard, and the two teens stopped and listened.

"Something's in the bushes..." Alex said.

Kay went to a tree, "Climb a tree, and go...in three...two..ONE!"

Both start climbing a tree, and Raven and Hunter pop out, trying to shoot and chase after them.

"GO!" Hunter screams, and goes shooting.

Kay is very nimble and can go from branch to brach with ease, but Alex dangles behind a bit.

Kay tries to shoot Raven, but she dodges it quickly.

Raven is about to shoot Alex, but Kay screams and jumps in front of Alex, and gets hit by a paintball.

"Nice!" Hunter says. Then him and Raven make a run for it before Alex shoots.

Alex sits with Kay, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Kay says, "You gotta win the challenge for our team...go...besides, I wanna play with the animals..."

"Okay..." Alex says, then walks off.

**Alex's confessional: "**Is it me, or did I just go through some kind of emotional experience with Kay...weird..."

Mia and Kevin are casually walking through the forest, whispering quietly.

"Hopefully, my leg doesn't burn out before the finale, and I can win the million easy!" Mia happily says.

"Oh..." Kevin says, "Well, maybe we could have a friendship finale, you know? You and me?"

Mia nods, "SUre! Just, don't get eliminated!"

**Kevin's confessional: "**I really don't wanna hurt Mia or make her mad about the million, but one of us or neither of us will win! And how...how can I tell her how I feel about her...?!"

Kevin hears something and guards Mia, "There's some noise." Before he can finish, Max pops out of the bushes and shoots Kevin, who falls.

"Kevin!" Mia screams.

Max tries to shoot, but the gun doesn't shoot, which gives Mia time to shoot Max and run away.

"Are...you...kidding...ME!" Max yells out. He then throws the gun down to the floor and crosses his arms.

"Looks like someone isn't a good sportsman..." Kevin mumbles.

Judas and Kaitlyn are walking together, just flirting with each other. But then, Kaitlyn asks, "What's wrong with Tamara? It's like, she's upset about something...about us..."

Judas holds Kaitlyn, "I'm gonna tell you something, and it's not pretty...okay?" She nods. "Tamara wants to eliminate you because she's jealous about her relationship."

Kaitlyn nods, "I've never had something like that happen..."

"RIght, " Judas said, "But, I have a plan...to get rid of Tamara..." He whispers into her ear, "Throw the challenge."

Kaitlyn gasps, "Really? But, what about Alex, Kay, and Max? What about them?"

"Don't worry, I'll use my looks and magic to convince them!" Judas says.

"Great! But, where do I start?" Kaitlyn asks.

Judas then goes to his knees, "Shoot me, then everyone remaining on the team." Kaitlyn nods, she holds the gun up to Judas, then shoots him, covering him in paint. "This will be hard to take off..." Judas sighs.

Then, Kaitlyn runs off into the forest, looking for her teammates.

**Judas's confessional: **Judas is rubbing his hands, "My plan is going by perfectly! Tamara and Kaitlyn are complete IDIOTS!" He then laughs.

Raven and Hunter are still in their camouflage suits and walking quietly, but they hear a loud rustle.

"What was that?" Hunter whispered.

"It was my stomach, 'cause I'm really hungry..." Raven said.

Then, behind them, red eyes glowed. They turned around, and saw a tiger behind them. It roared, and they both screamed and made a run for it. The tiger was closing in on them fast, but Raven turned around, "You know? That's it!" The tiger jumps at them, but Raven punches it in the face, causing it to walk off scared.

"Wow...you're good," Hunter said.

"Yeah..." Raven replied, "What you get for annoying me..." Then they walk off.

Alex is walking quietly, not making a sound. Then, Tamara sees him, and starts making his way to him. Carefully and quietly, Tamara shoots Alex in the back.

Alex turns around and sees Tamara running off, he gasps.

**Alex's confessional: "**Tamara betrayed her own teammate?!" He groans, "I hate untrustworthy opponents! She's gotta go!"

Kaitlyn goes up to a bush and sees a beehive. Also, she sees Mia walking up, going quietly. "Might as well..." Kaitlyn sighs. She shoots at the beehive, and the bees get out and chase after Mia, who is screaming.

"HELP! AHH!" Mia screams.

Easily, Kaitlyn shoots Mia with a paintball. "Okay..." Kaitlyn says to herself, "Now for Tamara..."

Tamara is slowly walking through a clearing, but then, she hears a loud thud and turns around. She eyes Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn..." she mumbles.

"Tamara..." Kaitlyn mumbles.

Tamara then pointed at Kaitlyn, "You stole my boyfriend, and now, you're going to pay by elimination!"

Kaitlyn gasps, "Stole YOUR boyfriend?" she shakes her head, "No, you are just jealous!"

Tamara gasps loudly. Kaitlyn prepares to shoot. And then, they both start shooting each other, screaming in anger and pain from the paintballs.

After a minute or two, they are breathing heavily, and a loud horn is heard.

"It's all over!" Dianna yells through the loudspeakers, "Loheing Tsunamis win!"

"WHAT?!" Tamara and Kaitlyn say.

**(Forest Clearing)**

Dianna is clapping for Hunter and Raven, who won the challenge for their team, and Hunter smiles too.

"Wow, a very betraying episode, huh, Ka pohaing iua peel? This will be a very interesting elimination..."

The team sighs, and some look angrily at Kaitlyn and Tamara.

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

"Okay guys! Your votes have been cast in, and we've got someone going home! The tiki statues go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Alex! And Judas, and Kay! So, we;ve been left with the challenge-throwers, Tamara and Kaitlyn! Who did your teammates vote for?"

**Alex's confessional: "**Me and Kay voted for Tamara, cheaters like her deserve to go!"

**Judas's confessional: "**Me and Max are voting for the same person, I chose to save the one that would be more fun to play with!"

**Tamara's confessional: "**Uh, duh!" She scoffs, "Kaitlyn, obviously!"

"Kaitlyn, you're still safe!" Chris throws the statue to her, "Get ready to get shot out of a volcano Tamara!"

Tamara gasps and is grabbed by Chef, "ME?! NOO!"

Tamara is now sitting in the volcano, ready to be launched. "Judas..." she sighs. Judas is hugging Kaitlyn, smirking at her.

"Bye bye, cheater!" Kay yells.

Tamara groans loudly one more time before getting shot, "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chris begins his final monologue, "So, with Tamara gone, can Judas's relationship with Kaitlyn survive? And will anything else happen that will knock your socks off? Find out next time on Kiki Island!"


	11. Episode 6-Journey To The Center Of Kiki!

**Episode 6-Journey To The Center Of Kiki!**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading! Please give me a review on what you think! Enjoy!**

**...**

The camera starts with Ka pohaing iua peel. Kaitlyn is hugging Judas and they're talking about ballet, which Judas wouldn't ever care about.

Max is sitting down, looking at the couple, a bit annoyed. He sits with Alex and asks, "Hey, don't you think Judas is bad trouble?"

"Well...his name is a bad sign, but he's pretty...encouraging..." Alex answered.

"Well, something about him irks me, so, if he's giving you a hard time, just go to me and I'll help, okay?"

Alex nods unsure. Max then walks off to the boy's cabin.

Kay sits next to Alex, and drops down a bunch of leaves, "Here are the leaves! Now it's time to make a collage!" She takes out some glitter glue and a big pencil bag. "I love art!"

"Yeah...I can see..." Alex says.

They both pasted leaves on the wall of the cabin, and decorated the sides with glitter glue, cut-outs of cats, and even painted the wall.

"We probably will get in trouble for this, but who cares?!" Kay yells. She picks up her bag and brings it into the girl's cabin.

**Alex's confessional: "**I've been spending quite a bit of time with Kay...but it's okay! It's not like...I'm...like gaining attraction for her anyway! I just...wanna see her be brave and all..."

The camera pans over to Loheing Tsunamis. Hunter walks up with no shirt since he was out exercising in the heat. Mia spots it and blushes.

Kevin sees that Mia is blushing at Hunter and talks to her, "Hey, you ready for the first challenge?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Ready to win it!" Mia happily said. Kevin smiled.

Raven was sitting down, listening to her music, and Hunter sat next to her. "Why is your shirt off?"

"Well, it's really hot...so..." Hunter responded.

"Whatever," she says, "You're making Mia blush so..."

Hunter looks confused, "Oh...okay..."

**Hunter's confessional: "**The only girl in my life is Dianna...and, I really don't wanna fall in love with anyone...too scared after...like, when I was 15..."

The loudspeaker turns on, and Chris starts speaking, "Morning campers! Today, we'll be having an epic journey through one of the most dangerous places on the island! Head into the forest clearing and find your way to the base of our volcano!"

The contestants are walking to the place and are interacting with each other.

Kaitlyn is holding onto Judas, but Judas is watching Hunter, who still isn't wearing his shirt.

**Judas's confessional: "**Hunter has pretty good looks...maybe he'll take away from my EVEN BETTER looks! So...what now?"

Kay is meowing at the noises of the forest, and Max is looking at her weird.

"You're still acting like a weirdo?" Max asked. "Seriously?"

Alex looked mad, "Hey, don't judge her!"

Max was surprised, and Kay smiled, "Thanks..." Alex smiled back.

Mia was talking with Raven, "When are you going to show off that crazy, strong side of herself? You can't just be a quiet girl..."

"I'll show it when you shut up...'cause you're annoying me..." Raven then walks on faster.

Hunter was holding Dianna's hand. "Daddy?" Dianna asked, "Do you think Mommy's watching Total Drama right now? Like cheering for you?"

Hunter got a bit nervous, "Yes, yes she is...just, head on over to Chris and Chef, they'll need you..."

"Okay!" Dianna cheers and runs to the base.

"What was that for?" Kevin asked, "Why were you avoiding Dianna's question...:

Hunter sighs, "Because Mommy isn't watching or cheering for us..." He walks off.

At the base, it shows how rocky and dangerous the volcano was. The heat was higher, and everything looked dangerous.

"Welcome everyone! For today's challenge, you'll be taking a journey to the center of Kiki Island!"

People are asking questions.

"What does that mean?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Well, how about you wait and listen?!" Chris said, annoyed. "Each team must head into this hole near the volcano, and make your to the deepest chamber of the volcano. There, you will find 2 "Chris Statues." Ka pohaing iua peel will look for the red statue, Loheing Tsunamis look for the blue one. It's hot down there, and it's unstable, but I think you can manage!"

"Wow...so if we die, you won't care?" Max asks.

Chris shrugs, "Pretty much!" He then blows his horn, "First team that brings the statue to the top with their entire team wins! Now go!"

The teams are running into the volcano, going as far as they can.

"Keep running!" Hunter yells, "We'll be down there faster!"

"Really? I didn't know that!" Raven said back.

Judas calls out to everyone, "Team, this challenge is ours for the taking!"

"We're going to swipe that statue easy!" Kay cheers.

Then, both teams reached a fork in the road. There were two more caves in the volcano, both teams didn't know where they led.

"Where now?" Kevin asked.

"How about we lick our finger and see which cave has air blowing into it? It'll totally work..." Raven sarcastically said.

"Do you really think we're that stupid?" Kevin asked. Raven shrugged.

Mia licks her thumb and points her thumb out, "Uh...the right path! Let's go!"

The team started running, and Raven smiled sarcastically.

"Hey, let's follow them!" Alex yelled.

"No! What if it's the wrong way? Let's take a chance and go left!"

Kaitlyn jumped in, "Yeah! Judas is probably right anyway!"

Judas smiled at her, and Kaitlyn smiled back too.

Kay started crawling in, "Go! Go!"

Ka pohaing iua peel start going to the left path.

In the right path, Loheing Tsunamis are walking, very tired from the heat.

"So...hot..." Kevin moaned.

"Keep going!" Hunter said. We gotta...find the chamber..."

They then reached an area of the volcano that looked weird.

"An obstacle course...of rocks?" Mia questioned.

Hunter jumped to the front, "It's probably gonna stop us from getting to the chamber...we gotta do well at this!"

"Before we go, if we die...you all annoyed me." Raven said.

The team looked at her, then went into the obstacle course. There was a flowing stream of lava. Hunter jumped on a rock, and then another, and then another, "It's not that hard!" he yelled, continuing.

"Whoah..." Kevin yelled, he was very slow and annoyed Raven.

"Are we going to die ere because a snail is jumping on rocks?" she said.

Kevin sped up, and Raven went quicker too. Mia was behind everyone, worried about falling, "Oh...no, I'm gonna die...oh!"

When she stepped onto one, the rock broke and split in half, separating her legs, "HELP!" Mia screamed. The ceiling started rumbling.

"Calm down!" Kevin yelled, trying to head back, "I'll help you!" He ran up to her, and just when she jumped off the rocks, he caught her. There, they both blushed.

Soon, the rocks from the ceiling started collapsing.

Hunter and Raven started running. Kevin and Mia followed too. They were in luck because right after, they were caved in.

"Oh no! We've been caved in!" Mia screamed.

"Be quiet!" Hunter whispered loudly, "The volcano must have very unstable rocks, we need to move with caution from now on..."

The team started going.

In the left path, Ka pohaing iua peel were moving with caution.

"This place...is too hot!" Max complained, "I'm not used to this!"

"Shut up!" Judas yelled, "We're not gonna stop..."

Kaitlyn smiled.

**Kaitlyn's confessional: "**Judas is SO brave...wish other boys could be like him..."

They soon entered a part of the volcano that had large platforms of slabs, and lava at the bottom.

"How do we go through this?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Ooh! I know!" Kay squealed. She began jumping on each slab, going easily through nimbly and quickly. Then, she reached the other side, "Tada! Perfect!"

The team was shocked. Even Alex blushed.

Kaitlyn started jumping on each slab, going slow and being as light as she could. Alex followed and balanced real well too.

Judas started jumping, and he made a bit of noise, but when Max went, he caused the slabs to start tipping over.

"AHH!" Max screamed. He clung onto Judas and they both started wobbling.

"AHH!" Judas yelled. Soon, he threw himself at the ground and made it safe with Max.

Judas stood up, about to attack Max, "You tried to kill me there!"

Max shook his head, "I got worried!"

"Oh...so," Judas was about to punch Max, but Alex held him back.

"Stop trying to kill each other, we've got a challenge to do!" Alex yelled.

Judas stopped the fight, and the team ran into the cave.

Loheing Tsunamis were walking, and noticed something.

"Hey...do you feel like the ground is going down...?" Hunter asked.

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it's like...like, we're going to..." Hunter couldn't finish his words until the whole ground elevated downwards and Loheing Tsunamis fell through a slide.

"AHHH!" They all screamed.

In Ka pohaing iua peel, they notice the same thing too.

"Hey, why is the ground sinking, like, really?" Kay asked.

"I don't know, how about you ask..." Judas couldn't finish and his team went down a slide.

At the end of the slides, they landed in two different areas of the chamber. But, in the center, where there was daylight, were the Chris statues.

"There are the Chris statues!" Kevin yelled.

"Stop," Raven said, "There's lava all over the floor..."

Max sees the other team, he heads over to Judas, "The other team is here, how do we get them to lose?"

"Well..."Judas thinks, and he whispers something to Max.

Max turns around and screams, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Then, the volcano started crumbling, the rocks started falling too.

"GO!" Hunter yelled. And her team went and jumped over to the statues. Also, Ka pohaing iua peel head on.

Judas grabs the blue statue and gives it to Max, "Here! See that ladder?" He points to a ladder on the volcano's side, "Start climbing, go!"

Ka pohaing iua peel start climbing. Kaitlyn almost falls, but is saved by Judas at the right time. Alex is carrying Kay by her tail after she almost fell out. Max jumped out of the ladder and started sliding down the side of the volcano.

Mia notices the statues, she calls to the group, "Forget about the statues, just climb!"

"What?!" the others screamed.

"Just climb!" Mia yelled. The team ran out just in time, and they all slid down the side.

At the base of the mountain, Dianna hugs Hunter, "Good job daddy!" Hunter smiles.

"Okay then," Chris says, "Everyone's all here and alive, so, show me the statues!"

Max holds up the blue statue, "Here it is!"

His team is shocked.

"That's not ours!" Alex yells, "That's for the other team!"

Max gasps, "NO!"

Chris chuckles, "Never should have yelled, huh? Well, Loheing Tsunamis win!"

The team cheers.

"I can't believe it!" Judas yells, "A loss!"

Max is shocked still, with a horrified face.

**Judas's confessional: "**Now that I think about it, Max has no use to me...everything's in the palm of my hands, and now...he gets the price..."

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

Chris speaks, "Ka pohaing iua peel, another elimination! Our tiki statues are for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Kaitlyn, Kay, and Alex! And for the final tiki statue, it is for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Judas!"

"Perfect!" Judas cheers.

"Yay!" Kaitlyn smiles and hugs Judas. Then Judas smirks at Max, who looks at Judas madly.

Max is sitting in the Volcano of Shame, "You know, I could've won!"

"Whatever!" Chris said.

Then, Max gasps, "NO! I should've done it! Judas is..." He is shot off, "AHHHHH!"

"Well, only 8 people are on the island, and things are really heating up, literally! Watch out next time for more drama on Total Drama Kiki Island!


	12. Episode 7-Pirates Of Kiki

**Episode 7-Pirates Of Kiki**

**Thanks to all those reading! It's been fun writing and hearing your responses! Enjoy!**

**...**

The camera starts over with Loheing Tsunamis, who are sitting together eating Chef's breakfast.

"You know what's weird?" Kevin asked.

"Is it weird how you're not thinking about how weird you are?" Raven asked.

Kevin looked annoyed at her, "Just how we're all friends, but then, we're all going home at one point!"

"True...but we're a team, and that's we're worrying about now!" Hunter said.

"He's right!" Dianna happily cheered, hugging her dad.

Mia got up and headed over to her cabin, and she brought out a tiki statue and gave it to Dianna, "I found this by the cabin, you can have it!"

Dianna smiles and takes it, "Thank you very much!" She showed it to Hunter.

"I'm leaving," Raven said, and walked off.

"I know you wanna stay, kinda hard to accept, huh?" Kevin told her.

**Raven's confessional: **"There's a million dollars at hand on this island, does it look I have time for friends? NO!" she says, crossing her arms.

At Ka pohaing iua peel's cabin, Kaitlyn is dancing for Judas, showing off her ballet. When she finishes, she squeals, "What do you think?"

Judas looks at her, and sarcastically smiles, "Cool..."

Kaitlyn then hugs Judas, "It's nice to have a guy who cares about you...it's been a long time..."

Judas looks at Kaitlyn's face and wipes the hair away from her. He notices scars, "What's this?"

"Oh...uh...nothing..!" Kaitlyn screams, covering up her face.

"Uh, no!" Judas says, and wipes her hair again, "Did someone...fight you, or something?"

Kaitlyn sighs and looks at Judas, "I'm going to tell you something bad...but, you cannot tell anyone, okay?"

"Sure...I guess..." Judas says, trying not to laugh.

My...my dad...he, uh, died...in the war, and then my mom, she..uh, got married again. And then...my..my stepdad...he.." she was on the verge of crying, then all the tears came out, "He beat me! And, I cover the scars...but, you've found them..."

Judas hugs her tight and whispers, "I would never do that to you..." Kaitlyn is a bit quieter now and is just hugging Judas.

Kay is playing with her tail, and Alex sits with Kay, who then sits next to Alex.

"You wanna draw stuff?" Alex asks, holding up art utensils.

"Ooh! Yes!" Kay squeals. She hugs him, but gets off him immediately, blushing, "Sorry..."

"It's okay..." Alex responds.

Eventually, a loud fog horn is heard, annoying everyone.

"Where is it coming from?!" Hunter yelled out.

The horn kept going.

"Hey! It's coming from the beach! Let's go!" Mia screams. Then, everyone headed off to the beach.

They were shocked at what was on bay. There was a huge pirate ship by the docks, and Chris and Chef was wearing pirate suits.

Dianna walked up to the interns, "Why can't I have a pirate suit? I'm not competing!"

The interns look at each other, then laugh. Dianna looks mad, then pulls them by the ears and walks them off.

Chris jumps onto the sand, "ARRGH, you ready for today's awesome challenge full of "booty" and treasure?!"

"Why not?" Raven says, "Don't think we can win without the challenge..."

Chris looks a bit annoyed, but then starts speaking, "For today's challenge, you're going to be on a sailing pirate ship into the blue! And when we arrive at the proper area, you'll be diving into the ocean to search for buried treasure!"

"Cool!" Mia smiles, "I've always wanted to go scuba diving!"

"Okay," Chris said, "Head onto the ship!"

The contestants climb onto the ship, and Dianna and the interns arrive, and Dianna is wearing pirate clothes.

"Wait for me!" Dianna yells out.

"Oh..." Chris says, groaning.

When everyone was on the ship, Chris started sailing. Everyone was enjoying the sun and looking around.

"This place is great! It'd be awesome to have a vacation here!" Kevin said to Mia. She smiled.

Kay was sitting down, reading a book, and Alex sat with her. She smiled at him and kept reading.

Kaitlyn was hugging Judas still and was talking about stuff. But, Judas really wasn't listening, he was mostly thinking.

**Judas's confessional: "**If Chris is smart enough, he'll merge the teams when we're down to just 7 contestants! So, I need to start breaking up my team...preferably Alex and Kay, they've been getting real close lately..."

The boat stopped, and Chris walked up to the contestants. Chef threw scuba diving equipment at everyone, and everyone started to dress up, some struggling at it.

"Okay, there are about 10 treasure boxes deep underwater. And for each team, you need to open the boxes and find 5 tiki statues. The first team to come back up with 5 tiki statues at hand will win the challenge! And, your helmets have microphones in it, so you can talk to your teammates during the challenge. Ready?" He blows his horn, "GO!"

The teams start diving into the ocean, when inside, they group up.

"Okay, so should we go as a whole group?" Alex asks.

"No..." Judas says, "Splitting up might make it faster...how about I go with Kaitlyn, and Alex goes with Kay..."

"Meow! That'd be purr-fect!" yells Kay.

"Okay, find those statues!" Judas says. Then the teams splits up.

With the other team, they are still deciding on what to do.

"Chris probably is gonna make the challenge harder, so we need to search in the deeper area of this ocean..." Mia puts in.

"That's good...so, we should stay together, considering how small our team is...got it?" HUnter tells to everyone. They all nod, and start swimming deeper into the ocean.

Ka pohaing iua peel end up in a coral reef. There's a lot of animals swimming around.

"Maybe there's something here!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, and started looking around. The team kept going around, searching for things, but Kaitlyn gets shocked by an eel. "AHHH! OOhhh...!"

Judas tries to hold his laugh back in.

After recovering, she yells, "Found a treasure box!" Kaitlyn screams out. The team goes to her, and Kaitlyn opens it up, showing a floating tiki statue.

"Let's go somewhere else..." Judas tells her, and they swim off.

There was a floating treasure box near a clown fish home, and Kevin grabbed it, "I've got a box!" he said, and opened it up.

"Alright!" Hunter says happily.

Alex and Kay were swimming around, looking around the marine life. Then, Kay goes to the sand and swims through the fish. She giggles. Then, she stops. "Hey...I see something underneath these coral reefs..."

"Huh?" Alex asked. "A box?"

"No!" Kay yelled, "It's an engagement box...sucks for that couple..."she says, before putting it back underneath the reef.

Alex kept looking around and swam over to a hole. He gasped. There were at least a hundred fish eggs in the hole. He called out to Kay, and she was ecstatic.

Alex headed into the hole and came out with a treasure box, "Got one!" he said, opening it up.

"Nice!" Kay said.

But, they weren't noticing the shark that appeared near them. When they turned around, they froze.

"Don't...move..." Alex whispered.

Kay didn't move a muscle, but at one moment, she grabbed Alex and swam as fast as she could. The shark started going after them, and swam fast.

Then, they found a crevice that Kay brought the two to. The shark passed by, and Kay and Alex sighed in relief. But, when they looked at each other, they both blushed at each other, and kept looking at each other.

Raven was swimming around, admiring the beautiful fish, and then got tapped by Hunter, "What?" she asked him.

"Have you seen anything?" he asked.

"No...but maybe I will...when you get out of my face, since...you're annoying me..." she answered.

Hunter sighs annoyed, and he swam off. He went to Kevin and Mia who were talking, "Have you two found anything?"

"Oh, yeah!" Mia holds up another statue, "It was just floating around!" she happily said.

"Good...now we just need 3 more." Hunter said. He turned to Kevin, "Could you maybe head to the sand on the base to find any boxes that are hidden?"

"Yeah man!" Kevin said, and swam down lower.

Mia started swimming around, searching.

**Hunter's confessional: "**I'm not trying to break any relationships, but, I think we've gotta really focus now..."

Judas goes into a crevice and picks out another box with the tiki statue.

Kaitlyn hugs Judas, "I could KISS you right now at how smart you are!" Judas smirked.

Kaitlyn starts swimming lower through the mountain, and sees a huge hole in it. She calls over Judas and asks him, "Do you think maybe a box is in there?"

"Don't know if you don't try..." Judas said.

Kaitlyn swims into the hole, it was big enough so she could fit through it. But, Judas found a huge rock, and placed it on the hole, trapping Kaitlyn in.

She started panicking. She found a box, but couldn't budge the rock. The harder she went, the more it moved. Then, Kaitlyn heard loud swishing noises, something must be happening to Judas. With all her strength, she pushed the rock out and looked around, no sign of Judas. "Maybe...he got taken by some shark?!" Kaitlyn screamed, worried. Then, she went off to find Judas.

Raven pushed a piranha out of the way and grabbed the box. She gave it to Hunter,m "There, happy now?"

"Yes!" Hunter exclaimed, "We need just 2 more!"

Then, a scream was heard. Hunter and Raven looked around, and they saw Kay and Alex swimming fast to them. And they even saw a shark going after the two swimmers.

"We gotta go.." Hunter said, calmly. Then he and Raven swam off to Kevin and Mia, who were looking around in coral reefs.

Judas swam around to the top with 2 of the tiki statues, and saw the shark. Mad, he went up to it, and when it got close, he punched it, making it scared and made it run away.

"That's...how it's done!" Judas happily said.

Kay and Alex were happy that Judas was back, "But where's Kaitlyn?" asked Kay.

Acting surprised, Judas looked around, scared. "She...she left! I knew it! She's trying to "get lost" so we can lose the challenge!"

"Huh?" Alex says.

"Wow! Kaitlyn, she is more than I thought so!" Kay exclaimed, "We should find her!"

"No!" Juddas yelled, "She can find us since she left US!"

Kay nodded, but Alex was unsure.

**Alex's confessional: "**Why would Kaitlyn leave us? Wouldn't she always be with her boyfriend Judas? Weird..."

"Team!" Hunter told them, "They already have at least 3 statues, we gotta hurry!"

A loud, loud noise was heard in the distance.

"Uh...what was that?" Mia asked.

"My stomach...obviously," Raven sarcastically answered.

Kaitlyn then arrived with a tiki statue, she then hugged Judas, "Oh thank goodness you're safe! I thought you..." She then looked at Kay and Alex, who looked unsurely at her. Then, she became quiet.

The loud noise was heard again.

Everyone turns to a direction, and they spot a huge whale heading straight to them.

"Gonna die underwater...excellent, "Raven quietly said.

Kaitlyn hugged Judas. And Kay hugged Alex, at that they both blushed.

"A whale..." Hunter said.

Above waters, Chris, Chef, and Dianna were relaxing on the ship while the interns were doing work for them.

Dianna asked Chef, "So, how old is Chris exactly?"

Chef whispered the answer to her, and they both chuckled. "Wow!" Dianna exclaimed.

Chris looked mad and went to Chef, "How does she like YOU?!" Chef shrugged. They then heard a loud noise.

"Um...what was that?: Chris asked.

Chef put his head underwater and saw the whale coming, he got up and screamed, "A whale is coming! A whale is coming!"

Dianna tried to jump into the water, but is held down by interns, "Let...me..GO! I wanna see my daddy!"

"No! It's dangerous down there! And besides, I'm pretty sure they can survive this!" Chris happily said. Everyone looked at Chris mad, he asked, "What?"

Underwater, the whale opened his mouth, and everyone started swimming to the top.

Quickly, Kevin grabbed Mia and put the three tiki statues in a pocket.

Raven and Hunter were ahead of the others, but they still were catching up. It was hard escaping the whale's big mouth, but Judas got too worried and let go of everything he was holding and grabbed Kaitlyn and kept going.

Soon, it got too much, and Kevin let go of Mia, releasing her, "MIA!" Kevin yelled. He tried to go back, but was grabbed by Raven and pulled out.

Once everyone got out onto shore, they were all panting. Chris walked up to them, "So...uh, how was it?"

"How was it?!" Hunter yelled, "We almost died down there!"

Chris shrugged his arms, "But you're all still alive." Then, Kevin started crying loudly.

"I'll never forgive myself!" Kevin screamed. Raven held onto him for comfort. "I lost Mia!" Kevin yelled out again.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh...uh...Chef? It's that time again for traveling..." Chris told Chef. Chef brought out luggage.

But, all of a sudden, Mia walked out of the waters, and stumbled to the floor. Everyone ran up to her, and Kevin hugged her.

"You're...SAFE! I'm never leaving you again!" he said. Mia blushed.

People were cheering and Chris blew his horn, "Okay! Enough with the celebration, who won the challenge?!"

Mia threw down 2 tiki statues, and Kevin took out the three from his pocket.

"Nice!" Chris exclaimed, "Ka pohaing iua peel?"

"Didn't Judas have all the statues?" Alex asked.

They all looked at Judas, who was groaning.

"Great!" Judas yelled, throwing his helmet down.

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

"Okay Ka pohaing iua peel, it's time we hand out the tiki statues of safety to our two contestants that will be safe for tomorrow...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Kay and Alex!"

"Yay!" Kay happily cheered.

"So, we're down to only Kaitlyn and Judas, a cute little couple! Who will it be?..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.None of you two!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone said, shocked.

"Yep! I'm saving these two for the purpose of time constraints!" Finally, Chris turns to the camera and says, "Can the two people that have been saved save their team from another consecutive loss? FIn d out next time on Total Drama Kiki Island!"

**(Ka pohaing iua peel's cabin)**

The cameras are still rolling. Kay and Kaitlyn are already headed to sleep. But, Alex finished his shower and headed to his cabin, but he was pushed against a wall by Judas, "WHAOH!? Judas? What's wrong with you?!"

"I...need to be in an alliance with you..."

"Huh? Me?" Alex asked, "Why?"

"Because," Judas said, "You're pretty strong and likeable..."

"That's nice...but, what if I don't wanna be your ally?" Alex asked. Then, he was shoved against the wall again, and Judas was choking him now, "Uh...can't breath...urr...!"

"You will ally with me, and you will follow everything I say...or else!" Judas tightens his grip on Alex's throat. He continued choking and finally spit out, "I'' do it...okay? I..will!"

Judas put him down and smiled evilly, "Good." And he walked off to his cabin and shut the door.


	13. Episode 8-What Comes Around Rolls Around

**Episode 8-What Comes Around, Rolls Around**

**Thanks for reading my story! Please leave me a review on what you think! Enjoy this episode!**

**...**

It is the early morning, and mostly everyone was asleep still. Hunter was working out in front of his cabin. Then, in the girl's room of Ka pohaing iua peel, Kay wakes up. She makes a "purr" sound, and scratches her back. She stops moving and turns around.

Then, she screams a cry of pain.

The response was instant. Everyone woke up and ran to her. Kaitlyn ran up to her, "Kay! What happened?!" But, Kay wouldn't stop crying loudly and screaming.

Hunter bumps open the door and runs to Kay, "Kay! Please...what's the matter?!" And the others started running in to see what was up?"

Kay, still sobbing, showed off her back. It looked completely fine, except for the fact that almost all of her fake cat-tail was gone, cut off.

People gasped.

"Who could've done that to you while you were sleeping?" Kevin asked, worried.

"Yeah, I would've heard!" Kaitlyn added.

Kay is still crying, and still doesn't answer.

Chris and Chef run into the room.

"Seriously?!" Chris answered. "I woke up for this?!"

"At least be respectful!" Mia told Chris.

"Yeah, be respectful," Raven added in.

Chris groans and then talks to Chef, "Take her to the nursing station...I'm going back to bed..." He yawns and walks back to his cabin.

Chef grabs and carries Kay and takes her over to the nursing station.

Soon, everyone started leaving. But, none of them noticed Alex sitting sadly with Judas, who is smirking.

**Judas's confessional: "**It took some pushing, but Alex did it!" He chuckles.

**Alex's confessional: "**I...can't believe...I did it...Oh..." He starts tearing up.

It was about 9:00 a.m, and everyone was doing what they usually did. Raven was listening to music, Kevin and Mia were playing basketball, and Hunter was playing with Dianna. Also, Alex was quietly sitting on his own, and Kaitlyn and Judas were laughing together.

Kay was walking back to the her team's cabin, but she was staring at the ground, sadly.

Alex ran up to Kay, and asked, "Are you okay? Please? Please tell me?!" But she didn't answer. She kept walking, found the bench near their cabin, and crawled up like a cat into some kind of sleep. Alex sighed.

Dianna was watching them. She turned to Hunter, "I feel bad for that girl...her tail got cut off..."

"Yeah...but, it doesn't look like we can't do much, can we?" Hunter responded.

Chris started yelling out on his loudspeaker, "Morning everyone! The commotion from earlier today has been solved...I'm assuming, but we gotta get you tortured, so head to the beach for our challenge! Let's get "rollin'!" He chuckles.

At the beach, they stand together in teams and notice two clear, large hamster balls centered on the beach.

"Wow, are we having mutant hamsters here? Cool!" Raven said.

"No...we're having a rolly-polly race around the island! Everyone must enter a hamster ball and race across the island following the white tape that's been laid out back to this very spot, where our finish line is! If there's any need for you to escape during the challenge, you could always use the emergency door exit! It'll be fun!"

"Why do we have to use hamster balls? Like, really?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Doesn't matter!" Chris yells, "I make up the challenges! So, get in your balls and wait for me to blow my horn!"

They all get into the balls, and are trying to keep the balls steady.

"Loheing, we really need to be careful here...no distractions!" He turns to see Kevin and Mia blushing at each other.

"Kaitlyn holds onto Judas, but falls to the bottom of the ball, "OW!"

"You can't hold onto me for this challenge!" Judas yelled.

"Oh...sorry..." Kaitlyn apologized.

Alex was tapping on Kay's shoulder, asking her to talk to him, "Please Kay, just listen! I wanna hear your problem! Please?!"

Kay still didn't listen, but she talked, "I don't wanna talk about it...

Alex sighs, while Judas smirks at Alex.

Chris blows the horn, "It's go time!"

The teams try to move their balls, but have trouble doing it.

"How do we do this?" Mia yells to Chris.

Chris, annoyed, yells back, "Run like hamsters!"

The teams started running like hamsters, and they set off around the island.

In Ka pohaing iua peel's ball, Judas is moving really fast, while the other 3 are rolling around, trying to hold onto something.

"Uh..Judas?" Kaitlyn says, "Could you go slower? The others aren't really...you know...helping..."

"No! We have to win this challenge!" Judas screams. He continues going, following the white tape.

In Loheing's ball, they are going at a much more slow, careful pace.

"Yeah...slowest always wins the race...so much for that quote..." Raven said.

"Just...keep...moving..." Kevin yelled. They took a turn around, still following the tape, and then they reach a narrow area of the forest.

"This place is so small and cramped!" Mia says.

"Just run as fast as you can! The other team is ahead of us!" Hunter said.

They keep running, then find themselves in the tiki statue area they once saw. But, the statues were knocked over by Loheing Tsunamis, and went on.

In Ka pohaing iua peel's ball, they're going slower because Judas is feeling tired.

Alex started running and speeding up the ball, "I'll take it from here!"

Judas collapsed to the floor and was hugged by Kaitlyn. Annoyed, he ripped her off and sat with Kay, who was still quiet and upset.

"Hey, don't be mad about that tail, it was nothing!" Judas told Kay.

Kay gasped, "I made that cat-tail! It was so big for me in my inventions! It was like my first huge accomplishment!"

"Don't worry about it..." Judas said, "How about I tell you this, I know who cut your tail off!"

Kay gasped again, "Really? Tell me who! Please, I wanna know!"

Judas goes close to Kay's ear and whispers, "Last night, Alex wasn't sleeping the boy's cabin...so, that's a good indicator that he cut it off..."

She was shocked, "Alex?! But...but...but he's my best friend on this island!"

"Even though he's your friend, you can't just trust him! Vote him off with me!"

"Uh...I...I, uh..." Kay was speechless, she couldn't decide on what to do.

The ball took a really sharp turn, and they all slid to one side of the ball. Then, Alex ran faster and kept following the tape.

Kay stares at Alex, sadly.

**Kay's confessional: "**Part of me wants to say no to eliminating Alex, but at the same time...why would he do this to me? Didn't he realize how important that cat-tail was to me?!"

In Loheing's ball, Kevin is taking his turn running the ball, while others are resting.

"So, we're down to just 8 people, how does it feel?" Hunter asks Mia.

"Pretty good!" Mia responds, "Hopefully I can win!"

"Yeah..I wanna win too...mostly for Dianna and me, but...everyone is pretty nice..I assume..."

"That's nice...something must've happened that made you wanna join Total Drama for Dianna..." Mia asked.

Hunter nodded, "Yep...I was left with Dianna after my girlfriend got pregnant and she just gave Dianna to me and left..." He sighs, "Just...it's been hard..."

Mia thinks, then answers, "Well, if you win, "You'll be super lucky." Hunter smiles, "Yeah...I will..."

Raven is reading her book and calls out to Kevin, "Hey, you're about to hit a tree."

Kevin looks forward and sees the tree, "AHH! Tree!"

They hit the tree and bounce back, and they start hitting around trees.

"OH!" They were all screaming out. Then, the tree hit a boulder, and it flew into the air. The ball was running back again.

Hunter started running, trying to gain control of the ball, and when he did, he cheered. They were still following the white tape.

Back at the finish line, Chris, Chef and Dianna were sitting around really bored.

"What can we do?" Dianna asked.

"Well...we could always play in the sand..." Chris said, "But, we better watch out, just in case they come rolling in..."

"Please! Please please please!" Dianna begged.

Chris covered his ears, "Kids...Grr..."

Chef stands up with a sand bucket and shovel, "Let's get digging!"

Dianna jumps up happily, "Yay! Chef, you're so much better than Chris!"

Chef and Dianna walk off, and Chris blows an immature raspberry at them.

The cameras go back to Ka pohaing iua peel, who are on the beach. Judas and Kaitlyn are moving the ball.

"Go go go!" Alex cheers them on.

Judas looks at Kay with eyes telling her to think about Alex. Kay sadly curls herself into a ball. But, Kaitlyn looked ahead, and she saw the finish line, "There it is! We just got to go faster!"

Judas speeds up, "Then let's go!"

In the other ball, they end up seeing the beach and the other team racing there.

"Hey!" Hunter yells out, "The other team is ahead on the beach!"

"It'll be easier to see the finish line from the beach!" Mia says, "Be prepared to jump there!"

Loheing Tsunamis jump their ball off the cliff, and they hit the other team's ball, and they are side by side, racing each other.

Chris takes his sunglasses off, "The battle is on for the win! Who will make it to the end first?!

Dianna cheers, "GO daddy! You can do it!"

The teams continue racing side by side, and Judas pushes the ball against the other's bal, pushing them to the side.

"WHAOH!" Hunter yells out. Mad, he uses his strength to push Ka pohaing iua peel's ball very far and it falls into the ocean.

"NO!" Judas moans, "We're sinking.

Alex opens up the emergency door and thew team all get out safely.

"We lost!" Kaitlyn moaned out.

"Really? Wow! I didn't know that!" Judas said, annoyed.

They kept going, and Loheing Tsunamis passed the finish line, and they splashed Chef and Dianna with sand.

Chris blows his horn and yells out, "Loheing Tsunamis win!"

Loheing get out of the ball and cheer happily.

"Immunity again!" Mia said.

"Wow...we did pretty good..." Raven said, then went back to reading.

"Looks like Ka pohaing iua peel are up for another elimination!" Chris said, "Let's get ready for tonight!"

**(Ka pohaing iua peel's cabin)**

Kay is sipping milk quietly, and Judas walks up to her, "So, voting for Alex?" He asks.

She shrugs, "I guess so..."

Judas smiles, "Knew you could do it..." Then, he walks off.

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

"Okay guys, here are our tiki statues for elimination, so let's see who's getting shot out of the Volcano!" Chris happily says.

Kay stands up, "No, don't vote."

People are annoyed.

"What?!" Chris asked.

"I...I...I...I quit." Those were her only words.

Everyone gasps, and Judas looks very surprised.

Chris walks up to her, "Um...why are you quitting?"

"Because," she begins, "I've...just been so useless on the show, I'm sorry...and Alex?" She turns to Alex. "I like you...really really like...but, I have to leave..."

Alex stands u with tears in his eyes, "Me too...but you can't go! I still want you with me..."

Kay hugged Alex hard, "I'm gonna miss you...but I have to go...I'm rooting for you..."

Alex hugged Kay back. It was pretty silent. Judas looked annoyed and mad, and Kaitlyn was quietly crying, "So sad..."

Now, Kay was sitting in the Volcano, ready to launch herself. She calls out to Alex, "I quit for you..."

Alex nods, "Yeah...and now...I'm gonna win for you...and us..."

Kay smiles, but is then shot out, "AHHH!"

Chris smiles, "So much drama! We're really getting down on things! So, can Alex win the game for him and Kay? Well, you'll never until you see the next episode of Total Drama Kiki Island!"


	14. Episode 9-Kiki Kart 7

**Episode 9-Kiki Kart 7**

**Thanks for reading my story! Vote on my poll in my profile, and please give me some constructive criticism. It'd be great! Enjoy!**

**...**

The camera starts over in Ka pohaing iua peel. Judas wakes and walks over to the bathroom. Alex then walks out of the boy's cabin and sits down where he and Kay sat to do at and talk. He sighs.

**Alex's confessional: "**Judas needs to go, and for that to happen, I need to make some alliances...but Kaitlyn won't make one...so the other team is the best option..."

When Judas returns from the bathroom, Kaitlyn is going early morning yoga. He sits with her, and Kaitlyn hugs him.

"Judas, we've actually made the final 7 together! Can you believe it?!" she squeals. And Judas rolls his eyes.

Judas calls over to Alex, "What's the matter Alex? Upset that your girlfriends gone?" He chuckles.

Kaitlyn lightly slaps his shoulder, "Stop!" But, he gets more louder with his laugh. Then, he takes out a gold necklace from Kaitlyn's neck, "What's this...looks expensive!"

"Oh..." Kaitlyn says, looking at it, "It's a necklace from my late dad..."

The camera moves over to Loheing Tsunamis cabin. Hunter is using a knife to create something out of wood. Raven is listening to music. And Mia and Kevin are watching all of them. Kevin then decides to sit with Raven, "What's up?"

"Your face...now go." Raven answered.

Kevin sighs, "Okay...you don't have to play sarcastic with anyone...you're a really strong competitor if you've made the final 7...so, how about an alliance with me and Mia?"

"Oh yeah, 'cause you two are so lovey-dovey you just can't stay apart. And if Raven joins us, we'll all make the final 3 together, and then let's backstab Raven just then! No thanks, you're annoying me..." she picks up her things and walks off.

Mia walks up to Kevin, "So she wouldn't budge?" Kevin shook his head. Mia sighs.

Chris was in his make-up room, doing what he was doing until Dianna opened the door to it and walked in, "You never told me you had a make-up room!"

"Yeah, 'cause I didn't want you going in my make-up room!" Chris told her.

Dianna still looked around, playing with everything that was there. Chris tried to stop her from doing what she was doing, but it wouldn't work...then Dianna started putting a bunch of make-up on her. Annoyed by this, Chris walked off.

The players were still hanging about until Chris called out onto the loudspeaker, "Campers! It's time that we tell you something big and exciting and give you a challenge that will scar you for life! Head on over to the campgrounds!"

A the campgrounds, there was huge dump of metal parts and engines, and other things.

Chris walks up to everyone, "Exciting news everyone! You are the only 7 people left on the island! Which means...you've all merged!" He claps his hands, and notices that no one cares. "Fine, don't be happy! For today, there will be two parts in this challenge, part one is where you will create your own vehicle of your choice, but it has to have wheels and ride on wheels!"

"So, that's it? Just making the rides? I ride motorcycles! It should be easy!" Kevin yelled.

"Uh... no! Other than that, you will have 30 minutes to build your vehicles. Then, you will drive from the base of the volcano to the top of it, following the dangerous path up there!" Chris chuckled, "It'll be fun! So, use this dump of stuff to find materials and make your vehicles..." He blows his horn, "GO!"

The final 7 rushed into the dump and started collecting things.

"An engine! Score!" Kaitlyn squealed. Judas looked at her, annoyed.

Hunter was rolling wheels to a spot, and ran back to the dump. Kevin found a part of a motorcycle, and searched for wheels. Also, Alex walked up to Raven.

"Raven... this may seem weird but, do you wanna form an alliance with me? I wanna take out Judas, but I'll need help..."

Raven stands up, "Why not?" Alex looked confused, "Really?" Raven nodded.

"Judas looks so fake anyway... like, his body looks too perfect... something's up with him..." Raven responded.

Alex smiled and ran off to find things.

Mia put a wheel and brakes onto a car's side. She sighed, "How do I do this?"

Kevin walked up to her, "Hey, how about I help you?"

Mia smiled, "Sure! I'll help with yours too!" Both blushed at each other.

Kaitlyn was happily humming and putting her car together and spotted Judas sitting doing nothing. She walks up to him, "Hey, you have to make a car or you can't be in the challenge!"

"I know!" Judas snarled, "I just... don't know how to build a car..."

Kaitlyn smiled, "Then I'll just do it for you!" Judas smirked, "That would be great!"

**Judas's confessional: "**To be honest, Kaitlyn has no use to me now, so, it's better to just get rid of her now than later... just gotta lure her into my trap!"

Raven looked like she was making a bike, and Kevin was at it, almost finished with his motorcycle, "This will be the best car of all the cars!"

"Not unless mine's the best!" Mia yells to her. Kevin smiles.

**Kevin's confessional: "**I really like Mia, but I don't wanna hurt her feelings if we're both competing for the money on our own now...so, should I ask?"

Alex was making a very small car, and placed the engine inside. He pressed the brakes and saw the engine starting, "Yes!" Then, he looked at Judas, who was with Kaitlyn doing Judas's car. He glared at Judas, "Cheater..."

Hunter was fixing up the car really nicely, he obviously was very good at fixing cars. Dianna cheered him on, "GO daddy!" Hunter turned to look at Dianna, who was wearing so much make-up, "Dianna?"!

**Hunter's confessional: "**Why is Dianna wearing that much make-up?" He groans, "Chris..."

Some more time passed and Chris finally rung his horn, "Okay! Before we start our race, let's do an inspection of our cars and see if it is good enough to drive!" He walked over through all the cars. Kevin had a cool-looking motorcycle, Mia had a basic car, Raven had an old-fashioned looking car, Alex had a regular bike, Kaitlyn had a regular car, and Judas had a regular car, "Well! They look pretty decent! It's time to start racing! From this very campground, you need to race down the straight and narrow path to the volcano, where you will start driving up the volcano's side to the top of it, first one to pass the finish line wins immunity!" A helicopter arrives, and Chris blows the horn, "GO!"

The cars start revving up, and they take off.

Kevin's motorcycle is in the lead, but Hunter is trailing in pretty close. Alex is rding his bike close to Raven, who looks annoyed, "I have to drive next to a biker? Kill me now!"

"It's best to stay close and not let Judas win! He has to go!" Alex yells to her.

Raven scoffs, and the two go faster.

Mia is a bit behind, but she can't go any faster, "Move it you stupid car!" The car still went slow, and Mia was getting more annoyed.

All the contestants were driving smoothly until monkeys appeared and started jumping onto the cars.

"AH!" Mia screams. She turns her wheel around, and it hits Kaitlyn's car, which breaks down. "Sorry!" Mia yells. And quickly, pulls out and keeps going.

Upset, Kaitlyn jumps out of her car and goes to Judas, who has stopped too. "Hey, can we ride together? My car...it's broken..."

He groans, "Why not?" Kaitlyn smiles, jumps in, and they head off.

Kevin is trying to pull a monkey off his face, and when he does, he hits a tree, "Oof!" He yells. Hunter passes him. Kevin jumps on his ride, and starts driving, but Raven and Alex go ahead of him too.

Hunter arrives at the volcano's base and stops. "If I wanna win, I gotta go fast...but there's no safety...so going slow and fast is the best!" He starts the engine and presses the engines, then, at a stop, he slows down, and repeats the motion.

Alex and Raven arrive. "What do we do?" Alex asks.

"You made up this alliance, so you figure it out..." Raven answers back.

Alex sighs, "Come on!"

Raven groans and says, "We should go in a straight line to avoid falling to our deaths, and the one in the back of the line should distract the drivers in the back, which will distract more people...got it?"

"Yes!" Alex says. He starts gathering all the large pebbles he can find, "I'll go in the back...so help me!" Raven then starts to help.

Mia drives in, and heads straight for the hill. It's kind of hard with the wheels she has, but when she presses down on the engine, she goes straight up.

Judas drives up to the base with Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn kisses Judas, "Let's hurry up! There's a bunch of people in the lead!"

**Judas's confessional: "**Kaitlyn is getting on my nerves! She is SO useless to me now! I gotta get her to lose the challenge...but how? Without me getting the blame?!"

Alex and Raven drive off with a bunch of pebbles in the back of Alex's car.

Judas looks to make sure no one is watching, and he slaps Kaitlyn hard in the face, making her fall to the floor.

"OW!" Kaitlyn yelled. Judas got out and started kicking Kaitlyn repeatedly, Kaitlyn tried to defend herself with her arms, but the blows hurt her so much. Judas then held Kaitlyn by her neck and punched her right in the eye, and knocked her straigh out, even giving her a black eye. And to end it all off, he spit on her, "Useless..." He got in the car, and drove off, leaving dust on Kaitlyn.

On the mountain slope, Hunter is still in the lead, going fast and slowly, but a loud rumble is heard. "Huh? He says. Hunter gets out of the car and looks around. Then, he looks behind, and is shocked to see Kevin roar past him in his motorcycle.

"Beat ya!" Kevin yelled out.

Afraid of losing, Hunter jumped into his car and revved on, not slowing for anything.

Also, Mia was still going on, not really stopping. But, she was too careless and the car wouldn't brake, so she jumped out, but was now hanging helplessly off the cliff, she screamed, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Kevin turned around, and was shocked, "MIA!" He turned his motorcycle around and went back to Mia. Mia was still hanging for her life, and just about when the rocks crumbled, Kevin grabbed her and pulled her back up. They both hugged and blushed.

"Thanks..." Mia sighed.

"I said I was never leaving you again...so..." Kevin answered. They both looked at each other, but then Kevin yelled, "We gotta go! Hop on my motorcycle!" They sat together, Mia put her arms around Kevin so she would be safe, and they rode off.

Raven and Alex were still driving side by side. but they both started hearing rumbling noises behind them. Alex turned around, "Judas!"

"Then go get him!" Raven yelled, trying to focus on driving.

Alex grabbed some rocks, and started throwing them at Judas, who was trying to evade them, "WHAT?! GRR!" Judas groaned. He kept going in a swivel motion, but the rocks kept flying.

Also, Alex was able to move around and throw rocks at Judas because Raven had tied a rope from her car to Alex's, which was really helpful.

Eventually, Judas stopped driving. Alex cheered, and he and Raven kept driving.

When Judas got out of the car, he noticed how damaged the engine was, "How am I supposed to fix this?!" He asked himself. But, he took out a tool kit, and got to work.

Down at the base of the volcano, slowly, Kaitlyn got up. She was confused, but when she felt a bump on her eye, found dry blood all over the floor, and foujnd the gold necklace with the picture of her and her father, shattered into tiny pieces. And you couldn't repair it. She began crying, loudly. She slowly got up and started walking and looking around. Her boyfriend wasn't there.

Then, something lit up in Kaitlyn. Something weird. And it made Kaitlyn glare at the volcano, and saw Judas fixing his car by the slope. Angrily, she ran to a tree, ripped off bark, and made 4 circles with "spikes" on the bottom of them all for climbing. She put them on, and started walking to the volcano. Once there, she started climbing using the spikes as her grip. It was time for some fun.

Judas had finally finished his car and sat in his car seat. But, he didn't even notice a girl jumping at him and throwing himself to the ground.

Judas was shocked and paralyzed, but, he was getting punched in the face by Kaitlyn, hard. Blood started trickling down his face. With his strength, he threw Kaitlyn off hiom and jumped back on her. But, Kaitlyn overpowered him and threw him over close to the ledge. Judas started getting up, but his neck was grabbed by Kaitlyn, and now he was choking.

"Why...are...you...doing...this..." Judas said, struggling to breath, "We're...a...thing..."

Kaitlyn stared straight at him, "You don't deserve me...you don't deserve anyone! You've used me this entire time just to get you far in the game...and it's over! No more little Miss. Nice Girl who was nothing to do except be with her boyfriend!" She held Judas over the edge, "You scared?"

Judas chuckled out what he could and whispered, "You don't scare me...you'll never scare me...you're nothing! Useless! Idiotic!"

Kaitlyn chuckled, then said, "Well, are you now?" She let go of his neck, and Judas started falling down the side of the volcano. He hit a bunch of sticks and tree branches, and he was screaming loudly.

Kaitlyn breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to see the others still racing. She jumped into Judas's car, pressed the gas pedal, and roared out, going as fast as the car could go, "AHHHHHH!" she yelled out in happiness and anger. She wasn't playing anymore, she wasn't doing anything for anybody anymore.

Quickly, she surpassed Alex and Raven, and their cars spun to a stop. Annoyed, Raven took out her book and started reading.

"Why are you reading now?! We have a challenge to win!" Alex yelled.

Raven looked up, "Did you see that? We're not gonna win..." she went back to reading.

Kevin and Mia were still riding smoothly, but Kaitlyn grabbed an empty tree branch off the volcano's side and threw it at the back wheel of the motorcycle, causing it to throw Mia and Kevin out of the bike and hit the ground.

"Ow...my head..." Mia groaned. Kaitlyn rushed pass them.

Chris, Chef, and Dianna were waiting at the finish line. Dianna was happily playing with Chef, which annoyed Chris. But then, Hunter appeared near the finish line, almost there. Dianna started cheering, "Daddy! Go! Do it! Win!"

Hunter smiled, but he was too late. Kaitlyn rushed right past him, and she crossed the finish line. And Hunter gasped. He lost.

Dianna looked upset, and Kaitlyn walked up to Chris, "I...won..." Kaitlyn said, panting heavily.

Lightly, Chris blew his horn, "We're done! Kaitlyn wins immunity!"

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

"Well," Chris said, "It's been a long day, and we're all beat, right?" The camera pans to Judas, who is in a complete body cast.

"Okay...for today, Kaitlyn won immunity, so she got to choose who to send home as a reward, but, due toJudas's injuries sustained from this challenge, he will be the one going home tonight!"

Everyone started cheering, and Judas started moaning, "NOOO!" even though no one could hear him from the bandage covering his mouth.

Kaitlyn smirked at Judas, "Would've sent you home anyway..."

Judas is in his body cast, standing in the Volcano Of Shame.

"Any last words before you're shot off into the skies above you?" Chris asks Judas.

Judas glares his eyes at Kaitlyn, who glares her eyes back.

Then, Judas is hot off, "AHHH!" He mumbles from his bandage on his mouth.

"Well, with a crazy turn of events, it looks like Kaitlyn has turned crazy for revenge! Will she use her newly found self for the best possible use, or will she promptly eliminated by everyone else?! Find out next time on Total Drama Kiki Island!"


	15. Episode 10-The Silence Of The Island

**Episode 10-The Silence OF The Island**

**Thanks to everyone who has read! Please give me constructive feedback in the review, and vote in my profile! Enjoy!**

**...**

Everybody is in Loheing Tsunamis cabin now so Chris can use it as his new sleeping place. Everyone is sleeping sound asleep, except for Kaitlyn, who is still awake and not tired.

**Kaitlyn's confessional: "**Thank goodness Judas is gone! He deserved to get eliminated! Now...there's only one thing I'm focusing on, winning for my dad! I gotta play hard from now on, all the way to the finale!"

The rest of the campers are sleeping soundly until a loud noise is heard, a storm. The windows start shaking and the wind grows louder, waking people up. Kaitlyn turns on the light.

"Why did you turn on the light?" Raven complained.

"There's a storm...sounds bad..." Kaitlyn sighs.

"It'll probably be fine...it might be out by the time our challenge starts..." Mia groans, before going back to bed.

Then, the power went out all over the island. The dim lights went off, and the power in the cabins went off.

Everyone was shocked and screaming. The boys and Dianna ran into the girl's room and Hunter quickly closed the door before the rain went into the room.

"Is everyone okay?!" Kevin asked. The girls nod. "Good..." she looks at Mia, lying in her bed.

"Is Chris coming?" Mia asks, nervously.

Hunter shrugs, "I don't know...I don't think so..." Dianna was holding tightly onto Hunter.

All of a sudden, Chef ran into the girl's room and threw raincoats at everyone, "Everyone out!"

They all put their raincoats on, and huddled outside to Chris, who was sitting in a golf cart, sipping lemonade.

"Why are we being taken out here in the rain?!" Kevin asked.

"Duh! He's gonna kill us here...knew I should've thought of that..." Raven mumbled.

"Actually, Raven, tonight, we're gonna have our first-night time challenge!" Chris cheered.

Everyone groaned.

"Now?" Mia said.

"Yes, now!" Chris yelled. "For this challenge, you need to partner up into pairs of 2! Then, you scavenge around the forest, searching for 4 pieces of paper tacked to trees that will create a map that will lead you to the finish line!"

Raven and Alex look at each other, Mia and Kevin blush and smile at each other, and Hunter stares at Kaitlyn, who stares back at him.

Chris blows his horn, "Good luck everyone!" Then, Dianna and Chef boarded the golf cart and headed off to Chris's new home.

"Okay, we should get going now..."Alex said, starting to talk off.

"Oh really? Okay then!" Raven annoyingly said. Then they both walked into the forest.

Mia and Kevin started walking and talking, "It's nighttime, so we've gotta keep watch and protect each other!" Mia happily said.

"Of course I'm gonna watch out for you...and then we can both win the challenge!" Kevin smiled.

**Kevin's confessional:** "At one point, I've gotta tell Mia how I feel and ask her out! I just need to tell it at the right time and make sure she won't let the million dollars get in the way!"

Hunter was silently looking around, trying to see if Kaitlyn would talk, but she doesn't. She's also looking around.

**Hunter's confessional: "**It would be better if I went with Raven, since I can relate to her with the army family...but, she isn't with me so..."

Hunter told Kaitlyn, "We better start going...the forest is too scary at night..."

"Of course it is..." Kaitlyn mumbled. And the two started heading into the forest.

In the forest, the camera pans over to Alex and Raven, who are walking aimlessly through the forest.

"How are we supposed to see through this darkness?" Alex asked, annoyed. Then, a figure with large glasses stood in front of him, making him jump, "HUH?!"

Raven chuckled, "Did you not check out the pockets in our raincoats?"

Alex searched his pockets, and turned on the night-vision goggles he found, "Great! Now it's time to start searching!" But then, they both heard a loud wolf noise, "Wolves live in Hawaii?" Alex asked.

Raven shrugged, "Doesn't matter...just, be on the lookout."

They continued walking through the forest, clearing the thick trees and leaves, and they finally found a tree with a paper stuck to it.

Alex ripped off the paper and looked at it, "Hey! There's an X on this paper, so that must be where the finish line is!"

"Yeah, and there seems to be splurges of green on the edge where the paper is ripped, so that is probably the forest..." Raven added in.

"Wow! We make a great team!" Alex smiled. Then, Raven covered up his mouth, and hid themselves behind a tree.

"MM!" Alex mumbled through Raven's hand.

"Shush! Stay quiet and whatever you do...do not turn around..." Raven whispered.

Alex took her hand off, "Why?" he whispered.

"I saw something weird behind you...gotta protect..." Raven answered back.

"What could possibly be behind us?!" Alex said, and turned around. He gasped loudly and fell to his knees, "WHAT...IS...THAT!?" Alex yelled.

Raven, annoyed that Alex didn't follow her rules, grabbed his raincoat and they began running off as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, Kevin rips off a paper from a tree, "Hey, got something!" He high-fives Mia.

"Awesome! Just 3 more...but they could be all over this island!" Mia complained.

"Okay...we just need to be really quiet and not disturb anything..." Kevin whispered. And the two started walking in a direction.

At one point, they reached a large tree, and Mia noticed something odd, "Hey...this tree has a long, weird scratch mark on it..."

"And another piece of paper!" Kevin yelled, picking it off.

"Well...that's weird...it doesn't look like an animal made it...but, it's time we get going..." Mia said, and started walking off. Kevin followed. But, they didn't notice the tall, tuxedo wearing man standing right next to the tree, watching them.

The camera pans to Kaitlyn and Hunter, who have already found one of their papers.

Hunter asks, "Kaitlyn, what you did to Judas seemed cool...but the fact that he beat you...kinda makes me smile..."

Kaitlyn chuckles, "Makes you seem like Chris, huh?"

Hunter nods, "Yeah...but, what I'm really worried about is Dianna. I don't Chris turning her into a bad person..."

"Well, sometimes people change..." Kaitlyn sighs. Hunter nods at it. Kaitlyn rips off paper from a tree, "Got one"

Hunter and Kaitlyn kept walking, but something strange happened, it felt like... someone was behind them. When they turned around, they saw a tuxedo man, simply staring at them.

"Hunter... what's that..." Kaitlyn asked.

"I don't know.." Hunter says, "But, I don't think there are any animals in the forest that wear tuxedos..." They turned around again and saw another man. Kaitlyn and Hunter gasped. So, Hunter grabbed Kaitlyn and they both started running, away from the men.

The camera goes over to Alex and Raven again. They had found a second piece.

"So, what do you think was back there.." Alex asked.

"Don't know... don't care..." Raven responded.

Alex then asked, "I kind of need to go back to the bathrooms and pee..."

"Why not just do it in the forest?" she asked.

"No! The animals could get vicious like Chris said," Alex answered. Raven groaned, and they headed off.

At the bathrooms, Alex looked a bit nervous, "How about you follow me in there and just wait for me... please?"

Raven answered, "Are we really that scared! Fine!" They started going through the very large halls to the men's room. The, Alex took a turn, but grabbed Raven and turned back out of the bathrooms.

"Have we decided that we should try peeing in the woods now?" Raven asks.

"I... saw... something ..like in the forest... gotta go..." he whimpered.

Once they got out, they started heading out, but instantly, they started running to the right.

"Did you see that tuxedo thing?" Alex asked.

"Of course idiot!" Raven answered.

They kept running into the forest.

The camera is over on Mia and Kevin, and they've found all of their pieces of paper.

"Okay...X must be the end, but everything else is just green and large." Mia told.

"So... where is that X on this island?" Kevin wondered.

Mia gasps, " I know! You know how X can also stand for buried treasure? Well, where would you most likely dig for it?"

Kevin smiles, "The beach!" They smiled and started running into the woods.

"What was that?!" Mia asked.

"I honestly have no idea!" Kevin said. They kept running, "Where's the beach?"

Mia looked around, then pointed in a direction, "There!" and they continued to run.

The camera pans over to Kaitlyn and Hunter, who have found all their papers and are jumping on trees.

"This way is more faster!" Kaitlyn yelled.

Hunter wasn't really much of a problem with it, "I'm fine!" he answered back. Eventually, they saw the beach, and saw Kevin and Mia running to the finish line.

"Hurry up!" Kaitlyn screamed. They both jumped off the trees as fast they could and ran as fast.

It was a neck-to-neck race, but Kaitlyn and Hunter surpassed Kevin and Mia and both passed the finish line.

Chris blows his horn, "Game over! Kaitlyn and Hunter win!"

Dianna cheers and hugs Hunter, but doesn't notice how much make-up she accidentally splurges on his face.

Kevin and Mia sigh, "No..." Kevin whined.

Finally, two tuxedo men appeared, holding Alex and Raven, they then threw them to the ground. Everyone gasped. The men took off their masks, and revealed to be Liam and Monica.

"Who are those guys?" Dianna asked.

"The first two eliminated! Chris answered, "So, basically, what was the fun in having a night challenge if there wasn't any horror?" He laughs.

Raven sighed, "You had to have an insect panic attack..."

"They were all over me!" Alex yelled.

"So, considering the fact that Mia, Kevin, Kaitlyn, and Hunter crossed the finish line, and you two didn't...I think the Volcano can fit 4 people at once!"

"WHAT?!" Raven and Alex screamed.

"Four?!" Monica and Liam yelled.

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

**"**Well, at least slenderman finally got back at who deserved it...Alex. The camera shows him sighing, "I was gonna win it for Kay..."

"Alex, you don't need to win it for Kay, for me, if you're with someone you love, then that's all you need..." Raven said.

Alex smiles, "Hey... you're right... it shouldn't..."

It was too late for what he was going to say and Alex, Liam, Monica, and Raven were shot off, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"So, only 4 people are left on the island, who will get shot out of the volcano, who can stay for the final 3? Find out next time on Total Drama Kiki Island!" Chris yells.


	16. Episode 11-Climbing To Death

**Episode 11-Climbing To Death**

**Thanks to everyone reading. Please vote in my profile and give a review Enjoy!**

***NOTE: The chapters are getting a bit shorter since we're getting down to the finale, so please tell me if they're too short!**

**...**

The final 4 are sleeping, tired from last night's horror challenge. But, Hunter is still awake, exercising.

A few hours later, Kevin walks out with Mia and they take out a basketball and begin playing. Hunter looks at them.

**Hunter's confessional: "**For tonight, I've gotta at least win the challenge! Mia and Kevin are obviously allies, so there's a good chance I'll get voted out...so, I need to think about allying with Kaitlyn...it has to be for the best..."

Kaitlyn is doing some early morning yoga, and Hunter walks up to her and sits down, "Hi."

Kaitlyn stops, "Hi, how are you?"

"Good good...so, I was wondering. Considering the fact that Mia and Kevin are going to ally and eliminate one of us, don't you think it would be a good idea to ally with me?" Hunter asks.

Kaitlyn thinks for a bit and asks, "So, you're not going to lead me into a fake relationship and try to kill me before the finale?"

Hunter shakes his head, "No! Of course not! I am not that cruel!"

Kaitlyn chuckles, "Why not?" Hunter smiles. But then, Kaitlyn asks, "Where'd your Dianna go?"

Hunter looked around, "Hey, where did she go?"

The camera goes into Chris's new room, Ka pohaing iua peel's cabin. He is sitting down, and the interns are doing his make-up. Chef and Dianna are giggling. Chris sighs annoyingly, "Interns, hurry up!" They start working faster. When they finish, Chris tells Chef, "I'm gonna get a drink, so you stay here and make sure that little Dianna doesn't get killed so I don't get killed, got it?"

Chef nods, and Chris leaves his room, making the interns cheer happily.

Dianna whispers to Chef, "Hey, could you show me where Chris keeps his hairspray?" Chef, adored by Dianna's cuteness, walks her over to a closet and opens it, "Showing off Chris's hair products.

Dianna gasped and touched everything, "So much stuff! Gel, spray, dye! So cool!"

"Okay girl, you better get out now before Chris comes in here and gets mad at me!" He takes Dianna, closes the closet, and they walk off.

The camera now show Mia and Kevin eating Chef's breakfast.

"This stuff still tastes disgusting..." Mia sighs.

Kevin pokes at some hard stuff, "Is it even legal to serve teenager these foods?" Then, they both laugh.

**Kevin's confessional: "**I want to find the best time to ask Mia to be my girlfriend, so right now is great! Oh...I hope she says yes!"

Mia is eating her food and gagging, and Kevin pops the question, "Do you...wanna be my girlfriend?" he nervously asks.

Mia stares at Kevin and blushes, "Um..."

Luckily, Chris turns on the loudspeaker, "Morning everybody! Hopefully you had a good sleep because now, it's time for a challenge that could make you super tired, or possibly even kill you! So...first one at the Volcano's base gets a lucky prize!"

The final 4 are running close to each other, not really slowing down.

Kevin, while running, asks Mia, "Hey, what do you think? About the whole girlfriend thing? Huh?"

Mia continues running, but tells Kevin, "Not right now...I wanna get that prize!" And she continues running.

**Mia's confessional: "**No! This wasn't supposed to happen! I like Kevin, and I'm like, certain he likes me back! But, with us both wanting that million dollars, it'd just be even worse for our relationship! Like, one of us will get jealous if we don't make the finale and the other one does, and one of us could get mad if me and Kevin make the finale, and I or him wins the money! We're just competitive!"

Kaitlyn is jumping from tree to tree, going easily. Hunter calls to her, "Why not run? The military use it for practice, so why not you?"

Kaitlyn yells, "This is better, and besides, my dad never really showed me life in the military, I just saw him go around to war and on trips!" Hunter smiles, "You have a military parent?" Kaitlyn nods.

At the base of the volcano, Chris is drinking, and the interns are burning in the heat, trying to keep Chris happy. Dianna and Chef are sitting together.

Mia arrives first and cheers, "First one!" Kevin runs in, Kaitlyn jumps to the ground, and Hunter finally makes it.

"Welcome final 4! First off, I'd like to congratulate you all on making it all the way to the semi-finals! That's a very good thing!" Chris exclaims, "The problem is...the weather is so HOT and I'm too lazy to leave my seat!"

"That's your problem? It's too hot?" Kaitlyn said, annoyed.

"Yes!" Chris answered, "Now, for today's challenge, you're all going to need to have your athletic face on and be prepared to run, jump, and climb! It's a three-part point course filled with danger and point-gaining! First, you will run up the volcano, a pretty easy challenge, but with the steepness of it, you really gotta have some athletic build! The highest number of points you can get here is 4! Next, you will grab a parachute from the top of the volcano, and jump for nothing! You will try your best to land in the safe zone!" He points to it. "The closer you are to the center of the circle, the better score you get, and the highest is 4 too! Now finally, you will climb up the volcano, using the little spikes and parts coming out of the volcano to get to the top and press the buzzer at the top! In the end, the person with highest number of points wins immunity! "

"That's a lot of stuff," Kevin adds.

"Yep, but you can manage!" Chris smiles.

Dianna starts cheering for Hunter, "Go daddy! Win it!" Hunter smiles happily.

Chris, finally, blows his horn, "GO! Start the game!"

The final 4 start running up the volcano, and they're all going fast.

Kevin runs up to Mia, "Let's go! One of us has to win!" He cheers and start running ahead of the pack. Mia sighs.

**Mia's confessional: "**Hopefully he's forgotten about the whole "relationship" thing and is just focusing on the game..."

**Kevin's confessional: "**I get it. Mia needs to think through it all. She wants to win, and she has to make a choice, me or the money...but I know who she'll pick..." He points at himself.

Kaitlyn and Hunter are running together, and strategizing.

"If Mia and Kevin are going to eliminate us, winning is the option for both us," Hunter says.

"I know!" Kaitlyn answers. She sees a large pebble on the floor and throws it at Mia's head, which hits, "Yes!"

Hunter gasps, "Seriously?"

"Keep going!" Kaitlyn screams, "Do you wanna win or not?"

Hunter nods. "Then forget the others and focus on winning!" Kaitlyn said.

They soon passed Mia, who was rubbing her head. Kevin ran up to her, "Why are you stopping? Kaitlyn and Hunter are in the lead!"

"Someone threw a pebble at me..." she then groans and gets up, "We gotta eliminate that cheater!" Kevin chuckles and the two chase after the others.

Kaitlyn runs to a long white tape first, "4 points for me..." she mumbles. Hunter follows, 3 points for him. They both find parachute bags and start preparing.

Kevin runs to the tape and gets 2 points, while Mia earns just 1 point. Mia runs up to Kaitlyn and pushes her down, "You! Cheater!"

Kaitlyn yells in anger and shoves Mia to the ground, "What did you call me?!" But, she was pulled back by Hunter.

"You threw a rock at me! That is a horrible sportsman!" Mia yelled.

"Oh who cares?!" Kaitlyn screams.

"You are going down! I will eliminate you!" Mia said, but was interrupted by Kevin.

"Mia, stop yelling and hurry up! We both have to at least win!" Kevin loudly whispered.

Mia stopped her complaining and watched Hunter jump off the cliff, starting his parachute. She then looks at Kaitlyn about to jump. Quickly, she ripped herself off of Kevin, put her parachute bag on, and attacked Kaitlyn, and they both fell off the cliff.

"MIA!" Kevin yells, annoyed. He puts his bag on, and jumps off.

Hunter is falling down pretty well, but notices above him Kaitlyn and Mia fighting and hitting each other. "Kaitlyn!"

"Mia...is attacking..ME!" Kaitlyn screams, slapping Mia in the face.

Kevin turns on his parachute, and breaks the fight apart, "Girls! Stop!" But, they looked mad at each other.

Hunter landed in the 3 point spot, took off his bag, and began climbing. He called out to Kaitlyn, "Hurry up!"

Kaitlyn landed in the 3 point spot, Kevin in the 4 point, and Mia in the 2 point spot. They took their bags off and started climbing.

The camera moved over to Chris sleeping, and Dianna sneaking up to him with pink hair-dye. The interns look shocked, but Dianna tells them, "Don't talk!" She then gets to work.

Meanwhile, Hunter is still climbing, but starts to slip a bit, "Oh...gotta be careful."

Kaitlyn was jumping from cliff to cliff, but she was grabbed by the leg by Mia, "Hey!"

"You're not gonna win!" Mia yelled, and she started fighting Kaitlyn by the cliffside.

Kevin groaned, "Come on Mia! Move!"

"NO! She has...to go...DOWN!' They both still continue. Kevin sighs and keeps climbing.

Kaitlyn kicks Mia in the face, and starts climbing. With a bloody nose, Mia started climbing.

**Mia's confessional: "**Kaitlyn...is dead!"

Hunter finally had reached the top, and was just about to reach for the buzzer, but was distracted by a noise.

Kevin jumped at him, but Hunter ducked. And, successfully, Kevin pressed the buzzer.

Chris wakes up surprised, and he looks up, "Wow, Kevin gets the final 4 points! Hunter gets 3, Kaitlyn gets 2, and Mia gets only 1! Everyone, get on down here!"

Everyone is tired from the heat. Kaitlyn and Mia look at each other madly, and Hunter and Kevin look upset.

"Okay...Kevin scores a total of...10 points! Hunter gets...9 points! Kaitlyn gets...9 too! And Mia receives...4 points! So, Mia, get ready for that Volcano!"

Mia yells, "NOO!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have been focusing on trying to get back at the cheater and actually win the challenge!" Kaitlyn sarcastically says. Mia sighs.

But, all of a sudden, Chris screams, "AHHH! MY HAIR! It's all...PINK! INTERNS!" he screams. The interns sigh and walk off to Chris. Dianna and Chef high-five.

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

"Okay, so Mia got the lowest amount of points, and that is why she was to be eliminated. But, after looking through today's footage, there's someone else I would like to formally eliminate..." Chris glares at Dianna, who is holding onto Hunter.

Hunter sadly sits in the Volcano of Shame with Dianna. Hunter calls out to Kaitlyn, "Hey, Judas never treated you well, right?"

Kaitlyn nods.

"Well, Hunter begins, "I hope...you win and prove to people like Judas that you're more than a girl that can be controlled!"

Kaitlyn smiles and mumbles, "And my step-dad too..."

Dianna screams, "Chris, you are the meanest, ugliest, dumbest, and most..." She didn't have any time.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Hunter and Dianna scream, before disappearing into the horizon.

"So, finally, Dianna is gone! But I had to take her home with Hunter, wouldn't be nice to have Dianna go into the blue alone, right? Now, we're down to just our final 3! Who will win a spot in the finale, and who will be the Volcano's candy? Find out next time onTotal Drama Kiki Island!" Chris yells, and wraps it up.


	17. Episode 12-The Heat Is On!

**Episode 12-The Heat Is On!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read so far! We're so close to that finale! Enjoy the episode!**

**...**

Mia is sitting outside, angrily watching Kaitlyn do her early morning yoga. Kevin walked out of the bathroom, having taken a shower already.

Mia walks up to Kevin, "Hey!"

"Hi..." Kevin said, continuing to walk to his room.

"So..." Mia said, "We've made the final 3..."

Kevin smiles, "Aren't we like...the last couple standing?"

Mia blushes, "Uh..." she couldn't finish the sentence. Was he joking or not? But, Mia started talking, "Today, one of us has to win and we have to vote Kaitlyn out...she's just a cheater...not a good player..."

Kevin sighs, "Yeah...but, we've gotta try our best, okay?" He arrives to his room, opens the door and starts changing.

**Kevin's confessional: **"Mia really wants Kaitlyn gone...but at least we'll both be in the finale together...but...she hasn't told me if she wants to be my girlfriend or not...maybe, maybe it's a sign..."

Kaitlyn walks up to Mia, "Morning Mia! Ready for today?"

Mia stands up and points angrily at Kaitlyn, "I can't believe you made the finals! You cheated yourself into it!"

"Really?" Kaitlyn asked, "But who would've been eliminated if hadn't been for Dianna? Oh yeah, YOU!" Kaitlyn grins, "You gotta think for yourself than for others...you're in the final 3!"

Mia thinks about it. She thinks about her and Kevin, and their relationship for the season. Kevin wanted to be her boyfriend, but Mia wasn't so sure about it.

"Anyways...see you later!" Kaitlyn cheered, waving at Mia. Mia groaned.

**Kaitlyn's confessional: "**I don't have allies. Kevin and Mia are going to vote me off if one of them win...so, I'll just win! Simple strategy! No distractions, go all the way to that finale! And with that money, I'll be showing off to my step-dad that I am a strong daddy's military girl, and I'm giving back to my community to help the abused children!"

Meanwhile, Chris is in his room, sobbing while an intern is scrubbing his hair hard to remove the pink dye from his hair.

"I can't believe I let that little devil control me all this season!" Chris groans, "How did she even find that hair dye?"

Chef started whistling, and left Chris's room.

"But..." Chris began, "People from Honolulu have been calling me and telling me about this "Volcano alert," and I should, "Evacuate for safety." Like, seriously? NO! Those people can't tell me what to do!"

The interns sigh.

The camera moves over to Kevin eating breakfast, while Mia was in the showers. Kaitlyn walks up to him and sits with him, "Hello."

"Hello.." Kevin answers back.

"So...final 3! Pretty awesome!" Kaitlyn cheers. Kevin smiles, "Yep...now I just gotta make that finale..."

Kaitlyn smirked and leaned in close to Kevin, "So, I've heard that you've been asking Mia to be your girlfriend...has it worked yet?"

Kevin sighed, "No...but I hope she says 'yes' before the finale..."

"Well..." Kaitlyn begins, "I've actually heard her say she doesn't want to be your girlfriend."

"What?!" Kevin yelled, "What do you mean?"

"She said that she's afraid that if she does say 'yes', then that will cause some jealousy in the relationship, and you don't wanna do that, right?" Kaitlyn said.

Kevin nods, "True...but, if she doesn't want to be in a relationship, what do I do?"

"Actually...I think Mia needs to know that you care and that you'll do anything to help her! So, for the challenge, help her! It'll show you care!"

Kevin smiles, "Hey! That's actually a great idea!" He stands up, "I'm gonna help her change her clothes or something!" Then, he runs off.

**Kaitlyn's confessional: "**Okay...Kevin's in my trap...all he's got to do is help Mia, and that'll slow them both down, and while they're off flirting with each other, I'll play hard and win today's challenge!"

Chris yells into the loudspeaker, "Finalists! Morning! How does it feel to be alone with just 2 other people to talk to?!" He chuckles, "Anyways, head to the beach, it's challenge time!"

The final 3 are on the boat they used in "Pirates of Kiki." They look around, confused on why they're here.

Chris walks out, "Hello everyone! Ready for today?!"

"YES!" The final 3 cheered.

"Love the spirit! So, the people from Honolulu are telling me there has been very suspicious volcanic activity under this island, so the base and sleeping area you will be in this ship!

"What about our things?" Mia asked.

"Forget about them!" Chris yelled.

Chef then walked up and opened up a sack to Kaitlyn, "Take out three cards."

Kaitlyn searched through the sack, and pulled out three dirty cards, "Why are they dirty?"

Chef moved to Kevin, and he picked some out, and lastly, Mia took out her cards.

"What are these for?" Mia asked again.

"Those cards hold the image of an object you must find on this island or in the sea around Kiki Island. Find those three objects, throw them into the volcano, and if you finish first, you win!"

Kevin looks at his cards, "I need to find...a monkey...a jellyfish...and sand? That's not bad! I guess..."

Mia turns her cards around, "The light from a beacon in the sea, any kind of wood, and...a shark?! A shark! Come on!"

"Sorry Mia, gotta find it or you're out!" Chris said.

Kevin tapped Kaitlyn's shoulder, "So, I just help her?"

"Yes!" Kaitlyn whispers back, "And make sure she helps you too! It's what friends do, right?"

Kevin nods.

Kaitlyn looks at her cards, "An alligator, a branch from the tallest tree in the forest and an engine from a car?!"

Chris smiles, "Nice ones, huh?" He finally blows his horn, "Good luck!"

The camera goes to Mia, who is walking over to the dock of Kiki. She hears a sound, and sees Kevin, "KEvin? Why are you following me? You should be trying to win the challenge!"

Kevin tells her, "No...I wanna help you...if you win, then that means you could vote Kaitlyn off yourself...right?"

Mia blushes, "Okay then..." she turns around, "We need to rip some wood off of the dock."

"Okay then!" Kevin yells. He looks at the dock, and starts pulling at it, "Gonna...pull...it...out!" He pulls some wood out, but falls into the ocean.

Mia laughs and picks Kevin up from the ground, "Come on, no time for swimming!" Kevin chuckled.

The camera goes over to Kaitlyn, who is climbing a tree. She keeps going and makes it all the way to the top. "Yes!" she screams. Kaitlyn starts to reach for a branch and rip it off, but a monkey appears and attacks Kaitlyn's face. "AHHH!" she screams, trying to take the monkey off. She holds onto a branch, but it comes off and she falls to the ground.

Kaitlyn rips the monkey off, and it runs off. Then, she chuckles a bit when she sees that she's holding a branch.

Kevin and Mia arrive to the ocean with their scuba gear, and then, dive in.

They start looking around, "This way! The sharks were around here last time!" Mia said.

Kevin and Mia swam over, and they hid behind a rock. When they peeked over, they found sharks swimming around in one spot, doing nothing.

Mia starts to swim to the sharks, but Kevin stops her, "I'll do it...it's safer this way..." Mia nods.

Kevin swims over to the sharks. Then, loud noises of pain and punching are heard. Mia cringes at the noises, but Kevin comes up to her with a shark that looks beat up. Mia then smiles and blushes.

The cameras are on Kaitlyn, who is walking through the campgrounds, "Where am I supposed to find an engine?" She keeps walking, and sees Chef's golf cart, and runs to it. Kaitlyn rips open the front of the car, and rummages through it. Then, she holds up an engine, "Score!"

On the ship, Chris is talking on the phone. When he's done, he says, "Okay, I got off the phone with some people in Honolulu. They said that the volcano could erupt from now until tomorrow night...so...it's good we're getting it done with now, right?!" He starts laughing. Chef joins in, and the interns start looking sadly to the floor.

The camera is now on Kevin and Mia. They are driving the boat out to the closest beacon. "There!" Mia screams. Kevin pushes the gas pedal, and the motor goes faster. Kevin starts circling around the beacon and stops, "Here we are!"

Mia walks up to the beacon and starts trying to rip the light off.

All of a sudden, a shark starts coming out of the water, it grins at Mia and licks its lips. Scared, Kevin drives off, leaving Mia on the beacon.

Mia screams, "KEVIN! HELP!" She starts climbing to the top and avoiding the sharks bites.

"Wait!" Kevin yelled. And he started driving towards Mia. The shark starts biting the boat, but Kevin punches it, knocking it out. Kevin then grabs Mia and pulls her into the boat. "You okay?" Kevin asks.

Mia holds up the light, but she is shivering from nervousness, "Yes...super fine..." Kevin pats her back, and he starts the boat again.

The camera pans to Kaitlyn, who is carrying her branch and her engine. She puts them to the floor and stares at the swamp in front of her. "Okay...how do I do this...?" She walks around a bit, and notices eyes, "Oh...an alligator...but maybe a baby one is the best..." Then, an alligator appears with a baby on top. Kaitlyn tries to grab it, but, the alligator tries to bite, but misses.

Angry, Kaitlyn throws herself into the swamp, and starts attacking the alligator. The fight goes on for a pretty long time, but Kaitlyn walks happily out of the swamp all dirty, but she was holding onto a baby alligator. "Done!"

Mia and Kevin have collected sand in a jar, and are looking for a monkey in the forest. Kevin asked, "So...about that girlfriend thing..." Mia was shocked.

**Mia's confessional: **Mia groans, "I thought that he'd forget about the relationship question, but I forgot about it! Ooh...what do I do?!"

Mia holds onto Kevin's shoulder, "Listen Kevin...I'll be your girlfriend..."

Kevin's smile is growing.

"...After the show, " she finishes, "It's just better that way...okay?"

Kevin's smile disappeared instantly, "Oh..okay..."

**Kevin's confessional: "**Wow...rejection much?"

"It's not rejection! It's just that...we both want the million dollars, and the money is just gonna hurt the relationship, you know? So...that's it...come on, we need to find your monkey..." Mia starts running off.

Kevin stares at Mia running, and begins following her.

Mia finds a tree and starts climbing it, "I'll get it for you, okay?" She looks down, noticing Kevin not talking, "Kevin?" She calls out.

Kevin is looking down, sadly. Then, a rustle is heard. Kevin looks around, and sees something running. He checked what it was. It was Kaitlyn, running with all 3 of her things.

**Kevin's confessional: "**NO! Kaitlyn tricked me! Helping Mia would just slow me down! URRG!"

Kevin begins chasing after Kaitlyn. Surprised, Mia jumps off the tree and chases Kevin.

Kaitlyn reaches the volcano's base and continues going, not stopping for a minute. Kevin appears out of the forest, chasing Kaitlyn, "Get back here!" Kevin yelled to her. Mia then appeared out of the forest, chasing Kevin still, "Kevin! What are you doing! We need to get the things!"

"NO!" Kevin yells, "We have to stop Kaitlyn from throwing her things into the volcano!" Mia sighs and keeps following.

Kaitlyn is almost to the top, but hears a loud rumbling noise, "What was that?"

On the ship, Chris looked through his binoculars, "Well, looks like it's about to blow...and Kaitlyn's putting the final ingredients into it!" He high-fives Chef and they both laugh.

Kevin starts running faster, and starts to get Kaitlyn who is about to throw her things into the volcano, "NOOOOO!"

Kaitlyn finally throws everything into the volcano, "YES!" She screams, jumping around.

Chris blows his horn, "And Kaitlyn wins! She is in the finale!"

Kaitlyn continues cheering, while Kevin looks mad and upset. Mia walks up tired to Kevin, "What happened..." she said, panting heavily.

Then, a loud loud loud rumble was heard. The 3 looked down the volcano, and noticed the magma rising to the top of the hole. And they all ran as fast as they could to the beach.

At the beach, Chris was waiting, yelling at them, "Hurry up if you don't wanna die!" The final 3 jumped into the boat, and Chef started driving the ship.

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

It was finally nighttime, and everyone was watching the lava spew slowly out of the volcano all over the island."My things..." Mia whimpered. Kevin put an arm around her, and she blushed. Mia asked, "So, one of us is going home tonight, what's gonna happen?"

Kevin shrugs, "Don't know...but at least I got to know a girl like you..." They both smile and blush.

Chris walks up to them, "Good news, I'm not dead. The bad news...we're gonna have our finale at Paradise Falls..."

"What's Paradise Falls?" Mia asked.

"It's the island where the losers stay at until the finale comes and they have to return to the main island...but since Kiki is pretty much destroyed, Paradise Falls is the only place left..." Chris responded.

Kevin was shocked, "Why not just have the show on Paradise Falls instead of an island with an active volcano?!"

Chris blows his horn, "Hush! We have an elimination set still! Okay, since Kaitlyn won the challenge...so she can pick who to eliminate! It's the prize!"

"Hmm..." Kaitlyn thinks, "I'm sending home...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Mia!"

Mia and Kevin gasped. Chef grabbed Mia and pulled her away.

"Why her? Pick me!" Kevin yelled.

"No!" Kaitlyn yelled, "You're the one that wants her more, so without her...then we'll know who's going to win!"

Kevin growls and points at her, "Don't think you can beat me that easily!"

"We'll see about that..." Kaitlyn said.

Mia sat in the Volcano Of Shame that they saved and put it near the ship. She's waving at Kevin, "I'm rooting for you!"

Kevin waves back smiling.

Then Chris presses the button, and Mia is sent off, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams.

"Well, "Chris says, "That was a weird turn of events! Only 2 people remain! Who will win the grand prize of one million dollars?! Kevin...or Kaitlyn! Stay tuned for the final and most dramatic episode of Total Drama Kiki Island!"


	18. Episode 13-Throwing The Final Punch!

**Episode 13-Throwing The Final Punch!**

**So...here's the final episode of Kiki Island! I hope you've enjoyed the season, and enjoy the finale!**

***NOTE: I don't know if other people do this, but the winner you'll see at the end of this chapter is the "OFFICIAL" winner! I don't feel like making the alternate so...ENJOY!**

**...**

In the morning, Paradise Falls was peaceful. The waterfall, the pool, the nice weather, it really was paradise. In the big hotel, 12 people were still asleep, except for 2. Kaitlyn and Kevin. The final 2. The last standing male and female of the season. Today was the final day. Both were going to battle it out for either one million dollars or nothing.

Kevin was exercising in his room. Try to warm-up for today. Kaitlyn was outside doing early morning stretches, then after, went running around Paradise Falls.

**Kaitlyn's confessional: "**I've made the finale! It feels GREAT! But, I really have to play the finale, Kevin is going to try really hard to take me out for manipulating him yesterday!

**Kevin's confessional: "**I cannot wait for today! I WILL be getting that million dollars, it's what I came to Total Drama for! So, Kaitlyn has to lose! No matter what!

Later in the day, the losers get up and start roaming around, doing what they usually do.

Liam was walking and eating barbecue food, but he trips on his pants and falls down. Monica is listening to her dubstep upside down on a tree, Maddie and Josh are having that picnic they never had, Tamara was sunbathing, Max was walking around, Kay and Alex were together, painting. Judas was still in his full body cast, watching everyone, Raven was writing in her journal , Hunter was exercising with Dianna close by, and Mia was doing laps in the pool.

"So..." Maddie shyly said to Josh, "Who do you want to see win...?"

Josh blushed and mumbled, "Kevin...he's nicer..I guess..." Maddie nods.

Then, Chris walked up to the losers, "Morning Losers! Today, we celebrate the final 2 contestants competing for that one million dollar prize! Kaitlyn and Kevin!"

People cheer/ Hunter notices that Raven isn't clapping, "Why aren't you clapping?"

Raven put her pencil down, "Are you clapping for me?" Hunter sighs.

Kaitlyn and Kevin walk up, and both look at each other with competitive ees. Mia is cheering "Kevin!" And Tamara is rolling her eyes at Kaitlyn.

**Tamara's confessional: "**Why does Kaitlyn out of all people get to be in the finale and not me?! So unfair!"

Chris starts speaking again, "Well everyone, we've gotta get the final challenge started so, head to the beach with me, Chef, and the finalists!"

Everyone arrives at the beach. There are two bleachers, one with Kaitlyn's face, and one with Kevin's face.

"Okay!" Chris starts, "Before we start the challenge, all the losers need to pick the person that you're rooting for, so losers...sit at Kaitlyn or Kevin's bleachers!"

The losers start finding their seats. Mia, Tamara, Judas, Max, Liam, Alex, and Kay sit at Kevin's bleachers. Monica, Hunter, Raven, Maddie, and Josh sit in Kaitlyn's bleachers.

"Nice group..." Kaitlyn says.

"You're welcome!" Monica answered back.

Mia smiled at Kevin, and he smiled back.

Chris motioned everyone to look at him, "For our final challenge...it shall be called..." he points to a large obstacle course filled with water, ending at one circular platform, "The Water-Punch Course!"

"Creative..." Raven mumbles.

"Thank you Raven!" Chris said, "So, there are various obstacles you need to go through to finish the game! First, you must climb a ladder and jump and run through the Hammer Of Disaster! If you get hit by the Hammer, and you fall into the ocean, you'll have to start all over! Then, you shall make your way over to the Pool Of Shock! You need to swim through this pool, but the twists and "shocks" we've added to this section might make it a bit harder! Then next, you will climb up the Ladder Of Hurt. With the crushing water pressure and Chef's tennis ball shooter, you'll really have to focus here! And the next obstacle shall be the Water-Swinger! With the various ropes, swing around them to get to the final platform! But, the ropes are slippery, so if you fall off, you need to start over! And then...finally...the final obstacle! The Noodle-Crusher! Once each finalist makes it to the platform, they must grab a water-noodle and fight! No rules, the winner is the person that can successfully knock the other person off the platform!"

"That's a lot of stuff..." Kevin mumbled.

"Why? Can't handle it?" Kaitlyn asked. Kevin glares at her, "You're going down for manipulating me...you WILL!" Kaitlyn nods, "Okay."

Chris then walked up to the bleachers, "So final 2, to help you along in this challenge, you may pick 1 person to assist you during the challenge! Choose wisely!"

**Kevin's confessional: "**I need to pick someone who works well with me and won't betray me...and I think you all know who it is..."

**Kaitlyn's confessional: "**I need someone who hasn't bullied me yet, and supports me..."

Kevin yells, "Mia!"

Kaitlyn yells, "Hunter!"

Mia and Hunter smile and walk up to their choosers. Then, Kevin and Kaitlyn walked up to the beginning of the finish line.

"When I blow my horn, you gotta start swimming for that ladder!" Chris says. And finally, he blows his horn, "GO!"

Everyone starts cheering, and the two mini-groups start swimming.

Kevin is going as fast as he can, and has taken the lead. But, Kaitlyn and Hunter are very close to him.

Mia starts swimming faster and she grabs Kaitlyn's leg. Both starts struggling and hitting each other. Hunter tries to pull them apart, but Mia won't budge.

"You're...not winning this!" Mia squealed. Hunter was then able to pull them apart, but Kevin was yelling to Mia, and he had climbed up to the ladder.

Hunter and Kaitlyn started climbing, and Mia tried to pull Kaitlyn down. Kaitlyn kicked down Mia, but she still held on. When everyone was on the Hammer Of Disaster, they ran as fast as they could.

A hammer swung, and Hunter ducked instantly. To help, he grabbed Kaitlyn, held her up, and started running. Annoyed, Kevin grabbed Mia and copied Hunter. A hammer swung, and Mia got it, falling into the sea.

"MIA!" Kevin yelled.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" Chris yelled and laughed. Chef was chuckling too.

Mia climbed up the ladder and went back to Kevin, "You have to keep going ifI go down!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Kevin yelled. And they went back to ducking and jumping from the hammer.

Hunter put Kaitlyn down, and both stared at the Pool Of Shock, "So..." Hunter asked, "How do you wanna do this?"

Kaitlyn looked back, Kevin and Mia were still behind. "I'd say that you carry me up and I'll keep watch for animals that wanna eat you!"

Hunter nods. He jumps in, and Kaitlyn follows. Kaitlyn is then lifted to Hunter's shoulders, and they begin swimming through the pool.

Kevin runs to the beginning of the Pool Of Shock, and sees Hunter and Kaitlyn ahead. Mia runs up, "What do we do?" she asks.

Without hesitation, Kevin grabs Mia and throws both of them into the pool. "AHH!" Mia screams.

They both land inside. Kevin holds up Mia and both start swimming, "Keep watch for sharks, okay?" Kevin asked Mia. She nods.

The losers are sitting around, bored.

"This is so boring!" Max complained, "We're just watching two people g through an obstacle course!"

"Stop your whining!" Chris yelled, "It's not like we have that much ideas after the island got flooded in lava!"

Kay pawed Alex, "Meow!" Alex chuckled, "You're so adorable, aren't you?" Kay smiled and chuckled, "Thank you very much!"

The camera is on Kaitlyn and Hunter. Hunter is fighting a shark, and is losing. Kaitlyn then grabs the shark, and throw it at Mia and Kevin.

"AH!" Mia screams, ducking from the shark.

Kevin then surpasses Hunter and yells, "See you when you lose Kaitlyn!"

Kaitlyn growls. She picks up Hunter and start swimming faster.

As Kevin is swimming, he gets shocked, "AHH! OOH! Oh..." Mia tries to shake him into consciousness. But, Kaitlyn passes the two and drops Hunter.

"Okay, try to cover me while I climb, got it?" Kaitlyn told Hunter.

"Anything to help a friend!" Hunter exclaimed, and Kaitlyn smiled. Both began climbing.

Kevin is still shocked from the eel, and Mia kisses him on the cheek. "Hey! We need to go!" Kevin is not shocked anymore. He smiles and blushes at Mia. Mia smiles back, and they start climbing.

Chef is shooting Kaitlyn and Hunter with tennis balls.

"OW! OW! Urrg!" Kaitlyn moaned. Hunter then covered up Kaitlyn and blocked the shots, "Kaitlyn! Just go!"

Kaitlyn yelled, "But...what about you?!"

"Forget me!" Hunter said, "I wanna see you win!" Kaitlyn looks worried, but nods, and keeps climbing. "Do it for your dad!" Hunter yelled out to Kaitlyn one more time.

Kevin was getting hit by tennis balls, "Ow! My head!"

Mia started climbing up to Kevin, "Keep going! Kaitlyn's going on her own!"

Kevin kept going, and started jumping up. Mia slipped on a grasping thing, and almost fell off. Kevin grabbed Mia's hand, "NO! Don't let go!"

"No!" Mia yelled, "Just go! You have to win for us both! Drop me off!"

Kevin looks quietly, but lets her go, and Mia falls into the Pool Of Shock.

Kaitlyn is running over to the Water-Swinger. Kevin was chasing after her, and threw himself at her. "AH!" And both started fighting.

Chris was yelling, "Oh! Looks like Kevin's trying to get down on Kaitlyn!"

The losers are yelling and cheering. They're shocked too at the fight.

Kaitlyn overpowers Kevin and threatens him, "You try to hit me...then you'll be sorry..." she pants out.

Kevin is breathing heavily too..."Do you really think your dad would want that? Huh? Would he wanna see what you did to Judas, me? Don't you think you've taken it too far with the people you want revenge on?! Huh? Think about it!"

Kaitlyn stops thinking for a second. Was Kevin right? Has she gone too far to get people to respect her losses? Kevin got up and started running to the Water-Swinger. Kaitlyn chased after him.

Kevin swung onto the first rope. It was slippery, and he tried to keep up. Kaitlyn started swinging from ropes.

"Gr..." Kevin mumbled. He kept going, and even slipped a bit.

Eventually, Kaitlyn dropped onto the circular platform first and picked up a water-noodle. She looked at Kevin with a long-stare.

**Kaitlyn's confessional: "**Is Kevin right? Have I hurt people and scared people just for my dad? But...they made of him and me...and I had to do something! I've just been through so much that I can't take it anymore!" She groans.

Kevin finally slides onto the platform and picks up a water-noodle.

Everyone was quiet. They were all watching.

Chris yelled into his microphone, "And we've reached the final stage! Who is going to fall, and who will rise? Let's move it finalists!" And they begin fighting.

Kaitlyn is hit in the head by Kevin, and falls down. "Ow!" she screams. Kevin tries to hit Kaitlyn again, but Kaitlyn is able to jump over Kevin's noodle and hit him in the head. Kevin backs up a bit, and yells while fighting, "You still didn't listen to me? Wow!" he yells.

Kaitlyn keeps fighting, "I'm not! This is for my dad and my step-dad! My step-dad needs to learn!"

"Learn what?!" Kevin said.

Kaitlyn trips Kevin to the floor, "To show I'm strong!"

They continue going, and everyone is cheering their favorite on.

"Go Kevin!"Alex yelled.

Then, Kevin yelled, "It really doesn't matter! You've made the finale! You don't need to prove it!" He stops.

But Kaitlyn holds up her noodle, prepared to hit, "I have to, and this means everything to me."

She hits Kevin hard, and Kevin starts falling down into the ocean, and makes a huge splash.

The horn blows. Chris stands up and yells, "It's over! It's all over! Kaitlyn wins Total Drama Kiki Island AND the one million dollars! Come on over Kaitlyn!"

Kaitlyn falls to her knees. She's lost in her mind at what she's just done.

But, Chef grabs her, they jump into a boat, and they drive to the shore.

Some people are cheering, and the others are smiling at Kaitlyn. But, Tamara is glaring along with Judas.

Kaitlyn steps onto the shore, and is handed the money by Chris.

"Congrats Kaitlyn! How does it feel to win?!" Chris asked.

Kaitlyn is holding the money, and is still in her mind, not speaking.

But all of a sudden, a helicopter appears, and policemen appear and arrest Chris, "Chris McClean, you've been arrested for exploding Kiki Island!" Now, Chris was shocked, not moving.

People start looking confused, he was getting arrested?

Chef was whistling quietly, and Dianna stared at Chef and whispered to him. Chef nods.

The camera goes to Dianna, and she begins the final monologue of the season, "Well, there's a BUNCH of things that's happened for this finale! Kaitlyn's won the money, but does she really look like she's happy with it? What about everyone else? What's gonna happen to them? We'll probably never find out...so! Hope you loved this season, and watch out for the next season of TOTAL...DRAMA...KIKI...ISLAND!"

The cameras close and everyone walks to a boat that Chef is driving.

The end.

...

**I want to thank every single person who has viewed Kiki Island, it's been great writing! I am planning on a new season of Total Drama.**

**Thanks for everything,**

**sugarlover1**


End file.
